ARCHER: A STAR WARS STORY
by FULCRUM 01
Summary: What if the story you knew was not what you thought it was? What if Yoda wasn't the second teacher Luke had? You may think you know the Legend but now it's time for a new story...About the Man behind the Legend.
1. PROLOUGE

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all only my Ocs

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE READ MY CLONE WARS AND REBELS FICS BEFORE YOU READ THIS**

* * *

You may think you know the Legend of Luke Skywalker but your wrong. There was some who trained him before Master Yoda. His name was Hunter Archer.

A few Years ago Hunter Archer was part a small Rebel group call the Ghost crew.

A pilot named Hera Syndulla was captain of the Ghost ship.

Another was a Young Mandaloran Woman named Sabine Wren .

The Third was a male Lasat named Zeb Orillios.

Fourth was an old droid called Chopper.

The fith was Kanan Jarrus on of the few Jedi who survived order 66

And last was his apprentice. An orphan named Ezra Bridger

Along with them was Hunter's parents. His mother Ahsoka Archer formerly Tano former jedi and student of the Chosen,Hunter's God Father Anakin Skywalker and his Father Zack Archer former padawan of Obiwan Kenobi during the clone wars then later became a Jedi Knight.

During his time with the Ghost Crew Hunter had many encounters with the Emproer's second in command Darth Vader and eventually discover the horrible truth that the Dark Lord of the Sith was his Godfather.

But on the brightside Hunter and Sabine grew close and became a couple who are currently engaged.

However during the last battle of Lothal both Kanan and Ezra sacrificed themselves so Lothal could be free from the Empire and Zack was killed by Darth Vader.

Later Princess Leia of Alderan was captured by the Empire when she was give plans about the Empire's new weapon the Death Star. She was rescued by Hunter's God Brother Luke and two smugglers named Han Solo and Chewbacca aka Chewie.

Now that the Rebellion has the plans to the Death Star they must find a way to destroy it before it reaches the Rebel base on Yavin 4.

How do I know all this you ask?. Because Hunter Archer...is me.

* * *

 **ARCHER:A STAR WARS STORY**


	2. THE MASTER AND THE APPRENTICE

Disclaimer:I don't own Star Wars at all only my Ocs

* * *

2 years had past since the final battle of Lothal. He see a young man in his early 20's wearing a orange flight suit, he had red skin with white tattoos all over his face. This man's name is Hunter Archer a half human and half torguta hybrid an he is working on a X-wing Fighter with his friend an old Astromech droid name Chopper.

"Chopper hand me that wrench" Hunter said as Chopper handed him the wrench.

"Hey Hunter" a voice said.

The hybrid looked up and saw a young woman also in her early 20's as well wearing female Mandalorian armor painted bright red and yellow. She also had hair combed mostly to the right and dyed yellow. Her name is Sabine Wren, Hunter's Fiancée. Hunter got up and kissed Sabine.

"Hey Sabine Any word from Alderan yet?" Hunter asked as Sabine looked at him sadly.

"That's what came here to tell you,Alderan's gone it was destroyed" Sabine said as her fiancé gasped in shock.

"Destoryed!?" Hunter said "But how!? That's impossible!"

"Well Remember that Super Weapon that Saw was talking about?, well it turns out he was right. The Empire created a new weapon called the Death Star"

Hunter greived as he sat down on a crate thinking about all the lives that were destroyed by the Empire.

"So Saw was right the whole time..." Hunter said "I just thought he was insane...I should've believed him"

"We all should've" Sabine said as she sat down next to Hunter and rubbed his back.

"What about Leia?" Hunter asked

"Last I heard she was captured by the Empire when Alderan was destroyed" Sabine replied.

"I hope she's alright" Hunter said

Just then Hunter's comlink went off and a woman's voice came through.

"Yeah Mom" Hunter said

 _"Hunter come to the comfrence room Princess Leia has been rescued and has the plan to the Empire's new weapon"_

"We're on our way Mom" Hunter said as he and Sabine went to the comfrence room.

* * *

Hunter and Sabine ran into the comfrence room and saw Leia wearing a white gown and her hair had two buns on her head.

"Leia!" Hunter called as the princess,ran up to her and hugged her as she hugged back.

"Hi Hunter" Leia greeted

"Thank god you're ok when i heard about what happened to Alderan i feared the worst" Hunter said

"Well it wasn't easy I managed to get out with some help" Leia said "There's one of the them right now"

Leia point to a young man who looked younger then Hunter wear a white shirt,light gray pants with a brown utility belt around his waist,with blonde hair. Hunter immediately reconized him.

"Luke!" Hunter called out.

Luke turned around and saw Hunter approach him with a smile on his face.

"Hunter!" Luke said also smiling as he approached him as the the two men laughed hugged each other.

"How've you been man It's so good too see ya" Hunter said "You finally joined the Rebellion huh?"

"Yeah I was dragged into this by a man named Obiwan" Luke said making Hunter gasp in shock.

"Obiwan? Obiwan Kenobi!? Is he here!?" Hunter asked as he looked around for him but Luke then frowned in sadness.

"I'm sorry Hunter he's dead,Darth Vader killed him on the Death Star" Luke said sadly

Hunter gasped in horror and saddened that the man who taught his Father the ways of the force died before he even got a chance to meet him.

"I'm sorry Luke" Hunter said

"You ok Hunter?" Sabine asked as she approach the two men.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Hunter replied "Sabine this is Luke Skywalker the guy I was telling you this is my Fiancée Sabine Wren"

"Nice to meet you" Luke said as he bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you too" Sabine said as she bowed back "We should take a seat General Dodana is about to go over the plan of attack.

The three young adults sat down as Dodana pulled up an image of the Death Star on the screen.

"The battle station is heavily armoured and has a fire power greater then the entire starfleet" Dodana said "Its defences are degined around a direct air assault, a small one man fighter should be able to penitrait the outer defence,the Empire doesn't consider a single fighter to be a threat or they would have a tighter defence an analysis provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station station. The approach will not be easy. You are required to monuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is about 2 metors wide it's a smal thermal exhaust port right below the main port the shft leads straight to the reactors core. A presis hit should destroy the staion. The shaft is ray sheilded so you'll have to use proton torpitos."

"That's impossible even for a computer!" One pilot argued

"It's not impossible" Luke said "I used to bulleye wamprats with my T-16 they're not much bigger then 2 metors"

"Then this should be easy for you Luke" Hunter whispered

"Then man your ships" Dodana ordered "And may the force be with us"

* * *

Later Hunter was getting ready for the assult against the Empire as she saw Luke walk away from a man in a white shirt and a black vest loading crates on to his ship with a Wookie.

"Who's that Luke?" Hunter asked

"Han Solo and his partner Chewbacca" Luke said "Smugglers me and Obiwan hired to get us to Alderan, I wanted his to join the rebellion but all he cares about is money"

"I see" Hunter said as he looked at Han and Chewbacca.

"And the top it all off he said 'May the force be with you' to me when he doesn't even believe in it,Hunter can't you tell him the force is real?"

"Luke I can't force someone to believe in something if they don't want to " Hunter said "If Han doesn't want to believe in the force then he doesn't have to. Alot of people don't"

"Hunter" a voice called from behind.

The two young men turned to see a young middle-aged Torguta woman in her late 30's wearing a grey tunic with two rectangular lightsaber hilts on her hips. Her name is Ahsoka Archer.

"Mom good timing" Hunter said "There's someone important I want you to meet,this is Luke Skywalker...he's Anakin's son,And Luke this is my Mother Ahsoka. She was your Father's student during the clone wars" Hunter said

Luke gasped in shock as she looked at the older woman.

"You knew my father?" Luke asked

"Yes I did" Ahsoka said smiling "He was like a brother to me you look just like him Luke"

"Hey here's your father Hunter dont I get to meet him?" Luke asked

When Luke said that Ahsoka started tear up and walked away crying.

"Was it something I said?" Luke asked as Hunter looked at him with a sad face.

"Luke my father died 2 years ago during the final battle of Lothal" Hunter replied "he was killed by Darth Vader"

Luke the gasped and was overcome with guilt.

"I'm Sorry Hunter..." Luke said

"It's ok you didn't know" Hunter said "Now go get ready we're taking off here soon"

As Luke Left Sabine approached Hunter.

"Hunter Let help you guys blow up the Death Star you know how much I love to blow up things" Sabine said

"I know honey but right Hera needs you help packing up you know she can't do it on her own. Especially with Jacen wandering around everywhere" Hunter said.

"It's not fair" Sabine pouted

"Look I will make it up to you but right now Hera needs you" Hunter said "Besides you can go one day without somthing up it's not gonna kill you"

"Fine...but you owe me" Sabine said as Hunter kissed her and she kissed him back.

"I love you" Hunter said

"I love you too" Sabine replied as she walked away to help Hera.

* * *

Later in space Hunter was in an X-wing figher with Chopper behind him complaining.

"Yeah Yeah I know you wish Hera was here but you're stuck with me" Hunter said as he flew along side the fleet of X and Y wings toward the Death Star.

"Whoa that's a big station" Hunter said in awe.

 _"All wings report in"_

 _"Red 10 standing by"_

 _"Red 3 standing by"_

 _"Red 7 standing by"_

 _"Red 6 standing by"_

 _""Red 9 standing by"_

 _"Red 2 standing by"_

 _"Red 11 standing by"_

 _"Red 5 standing by"_

"Red 12 standing by" Hunter said

 _"Lock S-foils in attack postions"_

All the X-wings spreaded their wing as Tie Fighters came from the Death Star and shot down most of the pilots while some were shot down by Hunter and Shot down a good portion of the ties but more kept coming.

"These Damn Fighters are all over me!" Hunter said as he just kept shooting at them.

 _"Hang on Hunter"_ Luke said as he shot down the rest.

"Thanks Luke" Hunter said "There's the trench lets go!"

Hunter,Luke and the rest of the fighters flew into the trench and flew straight then Hunter sense a dark presence he had not sensed in a long time.

"He's here" Hunter whispered to himself "Red Leader this Red 12 the ties are behind us!"

 _"I dont have any reading Red 12 you sure?"_

"Yes we gotta hurry!" Hunter yelled as three tie fighters came behind the X-wings the middle contained the Sith Lord Darth shot down the other X-wings leaving only Hunter and Luke.

"Luke foucus on the trench ill handle the ties!" Hunter said

 _"Copy that"_

Hunter then back flipped his tie fighter behind the ties and shot down the other two leaving only Vader.

"You're mine You Son Of A Bitch!" Hunter growled still angry about what Vader did on Lothal. The hybrid kept shooting at the Sith's Fighter but missed every time. Then Vader back flipped behind Hunter and kept shooting at him but also kept misssing but Hunter couldn't shake him.

Dammit It'll take a miricale to save me now!" Hunter said

Suddenly a bigger ship knocked into Vader's ship so hard he started spining out of control and was far away from the Death looked up and saw it was Han Flying his ship the Mellenium Falcon.

"Luke nows your chance to blow this thing to hell!" Hunter said

Luke then shot his torpedos while he and the others got out of range and the Death Star exploded.

* * *

Later as the Rebels celebrated their victory hunter then met Han and Chewie and thanked them for saving his life. Then Hunter was talking to Luke,Ahsoka and Sabine but Luke still looked sad.

"Why so sad Luke you blew up the Death Star we won" Sabine said

"Yeah I know..." Luke said still sad

"Then what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked

"Obiwan said he was gonna teach me the ways of the force" Luke said "who will teach me now that he's dead?"

Hunter remembered the promise he made his Father before he died and stepped forward.

"I will" The hybrid said

"Really?" Luke asked

"Luke when my Father died he made promise one thing. To pass on what I've learned and that's exactly what I'm gonna do cause I can't restore the Jedi alone I need help. With Obiwan gone you and I are the last of the Jedi." Hunter said as he put his hand on his god brother's shoulder "So from this day forward Luke Skywalker I am your Master...and you are my apprentice"

* * *

 **WITH HUNTER NOW TEACHING LUKE THE WAYS OF THE FORCE WHAT LIES IN STORE FOR THEM? FIND OUT AS ARCHER:A STAR WARS STORY CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT**


	3. HUNTER'S LESSON

Disclaimer:Samething

* * *

The next day after the Rebellion packed up and left Yavin 4 to avoid the Empire Luke was asleep in his quarters sleeping until Hunter entered the room and banged on the door really hard.

"Alright Luke get your ass moving it's time for training!" The hybrid said

"Hunter..." Luke groaned as he looked at his clock "it's 5 o'clock in the morning"

"Yeah exactly Jedi train bright and early now move it" Hunter ordered but Luke covered up his head. So Hunter used the force to baning Luke's head against the wall.

"Ow!" Luke said as he uncovered his head "Fine I'm up"

Hunter just smirked and wait outside for his student.

* * *

Later Luke met Hunter in his old room in the Ghost with a circiluer cushion in the middle of it.

"Ok Luke what Obi-Wan teach you before he died?" Hunter asked

"He said that the force is a power the jedi have, it helps them and makes things float" Luke said

"Impressive" Hunter said unimpressed "Every word in that sentence is wrong"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked

"Lesson one sit here legs crossed" Hunter said as he pointed to the cushion and Luke did what he was told. "The Force is not a power you have,It's not about lifting objects. It's the energy between all things the tension,the balance that binds the universe together."

"Ok" Luke nodded "But how do I use it?"

"Close your eyes and breath" Hunter said as his student did what he said "Clear your mind,reach out with your feelings and concentrate"

Luke kept his eyes close and breathed calmly as he began to see multiple things pass by him.

"What do you see Luke?" Hunter asked

"Stars,planets,the galaxy,the universe,light,darkness,life,death,warmth,cold,peace,violence" Luke replied

"And between it all?" Hunter asked

"Balance and Energy" Luke replied "A force"

"And part of you?" Hunter asked

"Apart of me,that same force" Luke said

"Then this is the lesson" Hunter whispered "That Force not belong to the Jedi,the Sith, or anyone to say if the Jedi die the light dies is vanaty can you feel that?.

"Wait there's something else" Luke said as he felt cold "it's not here it in a swamp. A place,a dark place"

"Balance" Hunter said "powerful light and powerful darkness"

"It's so cold" Luke said. Just then objects began to float around and flying like crazy.

"It's calling me!" Luke said as the object around flew by faster making Hunter afraid.

"Resist it Luke!" Hunter ordered but Luke kept concentrating. "Luke! LUKE!"

Just then Luke snapped out of it whiling trying to catch his breath.

"You went straight to the dark" Hunter said in disappointment.

"That cave in the swamp was trying to show me something" Luke said as he looked to his master.

"It offered you somthing you needed" Hunter said "And you didn't even try to stop yourself"

"But I sensed fear" Luke said before Hunter was about to walk out "Fear coming from you, what are you afraid of?"

Hunter looked back at his student. "I've seen this strength once before" he said "From Darth Vader. It didn't scare me enough then,It does now"

Luke then looked around and saw what happened and then he realized he did all of it.

"Hunter-"

"Don't say anything" Hunter said "Just leave I need to clean up"

"But Hunter-" Luke started

"OUT!" Hunter barked as he pointed toward the door making Luke leave in saddness.

* * *

Hunter spent the next half hour cleaning up until he reach for a silver helmet with red vizors for eyes. This was his Father's helmet. Hunter then sat on his bed while still looking at his father's helmet in his hands as his heart was overcome with saddness as he relived the memory of what that day.

"I wasn't strong enough save you dad" Hunter said to himself "You said you'd always be there for me,but you're not and it's because me. It's my fault. It's my fault..."

Hunter then threw the Helmet across the room and started crying until suddenly he heard a voice.

 _"Your father will always be with you"_

Hunter then looked up and saw an old man wearing jedi robes,with white hair and matching beard and he was surrounded by a blue glowing aura. Hunter then stood straight in shock.

"Who are you?" The hybrid asked "What do you want?"

 _"Is that anyway to greet your Father's master young Hunter?"_ the man said smirking

Hunter looked confused for a moment then his eyes widened as he realized who this man was.

"Obiwan?" Hunter asked "Obiwan Kenobi?"

 _"Yes Hunter it's me"_ Obiwan replied _"I was always hoping to meet you,but under different circumstances"_

"But what are you doing here?" Hunter asked

 _"I came here because i see you're having trouble dealing with your father's death and struggling with Luke"_ said the Jedi Master.

Hunter sighed and sat down on his bed. "I miss my father and it's because of me he's dead .If I just watched Vader more carefully he'd still be alive."

Obiwan then sat next to the young jedi and looked at him.

 _"Hunter I've known your Father ever since he was young. He was selfless,caring,always putting others before himself,and he was always willing to put his life on the line. No matter how much you're Mother was against it"_

"Yeah she told he once risked his life saving Aunt Steela from falling to her death. Then she punched him acrossed the face" Hunter chuckled as Obiwan smiled.

 _"Do not blame yourself for your Father's death Hunter"_ Obiwan said _"Zachary made his choice because he knew your life was more valuable than his,he knew at the time that without you the Jedi would be no more and there would be no hope in the galaxy,but now you have a chance to restore the order with Luke"_

"I don't know Master" Hunter sighed "When I saw the power Luke possessed I got scared because I saw apart of Vader inside him,what if he becomes just like him?"

 _"That's why he needs you"_ Obiwan said _"As Luke's Mentor it's your responsibility to keep him in the light and preventing him from going to the dark"_

"I didn't know being a Master was so difficult" Hunter sighed "Maybe I'm not ready to be a teacher"

 _"Hunter you Father wouldn't have trusted you to past on your knowledge if he didn't think you were ready to"_ Obiwan said _"He knew you are ready and you need to believe that your ready for Luke's sake and for yours as well"_

Hunter took a moment and thought about what the Jedi Master just said and he realized he was right.

"Alright I will" Hunter said smiling "Thank you Master Kenobi"

 _"Oh please call me call me Obiwan"_ Obiwan said smiling as he and the young Jedi stood up _"But remember Hunter Just like your father and I the force will be with you...always"_

 _"_ I will Obiwan,I promise" Hunter said smiling as the spirit of the the Jedi Master vanished from his sight.

* * *

Later Hunter then walked back to Luke's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in" Luke said as he turned to see Hunter stand in the door way "What do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry" Hunter said "I shouldn't have yelled at you,being a teacher is new to me and it's gonna take sometime to getting use to and also I shouldn't have been afraid of your power. As your Master it's my responsibility to teach you how to control that power not fear it and not go down the same path Vader did.

"Thank you Hunter" Luke said as he hugged his big god brother "And Aplogy accepted"

"C'mon let's get back to training" Hunter said

"Sure" Luke said as he and Hunter continued to train.

* * *

 **AS LUKE AND HUNTER CONTINUE TO GROW AS JEDI WHAT WILL THE NEXT CHAPTER HOLD FOR THEM? FIND OUT AS ARCHER A STAR WARS STORY CONTINUES.**

 **BTW THE ACTOR PROTRAYING AS HUNTER WILL BE DOMINIC SHERWOOD**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT**


	4. DESTRUCTION OF HOTH

Disclaimer:Samething Also Sabine will be played by Emeraude Toubia from now on.

* * *

A month had past since the Rebellion evacuated Yavin 4 and found a new base in the Hoth system. Here we see a man riding a two legged creature call a Taun Taun. The man was wearing a heavy gray jacket and goggles. Then man lifted up his gogygle and revealed to be Hunter. Hunter looked around to see any sign of the Empire until he heard Luke on his wrist comlink _._

 _"Echo 3 to Echos 1 and 7 Han and Hunter do you read me?"_

 _"Loud and clear Luke"_ Han's voice said

"What's up bro?" Hunter asked

 _"Well I finished my circle I'm not picking any life forms"_ Luke said

"Yeah same here I got nothing" Hunter said "But you what they say no news is good news"

 _"There aint enough life on this planet to fill a cruiser"_ Han joked _"Censors are in place I'm going back"_

"I'm with you Han If i stay out here much longer I'm gonna turn into a giant red popsicle" Hunter said

 _"Alright I'll see you guys shortly"_ Luke said _"There's a meteor that hit the ground here and I'm gonna go check it out"_

"Alright but be careful Luke there might be Wampas out here and they're very teratoryal" Hunter warned his apprentice

 _"Don't worry I'm not gonna run into one any time soon"_ Luke said as Hunter turned off his comlink.

* * *

Later Hunter and Han both rode into the new rebel base and got off their Taun Tuans while Hunter was engulfed by a hug from Sabine.

"Hi Honey" she greeted

"Hey babe" Hunter as he saw the Phantom behind his fiancée "What's the Phantom doing here?"

"Oh Hera's letting us barrow it while she and your mom are at the rebel base on Craite" Sabine replied

"Why do they get to be warm but we're stuck here and this frozen hell hole" Hunter complained as he walked passed Sabine and she followed.

"C'mon it's not that bad" The Mandolorian said

"Not that bad?" Hunter facing her "I've had amoina three times since we've been here!"

"What's your problem?" Sabine asked

"I'm freezing that's what!" Hunter said "You know I get cranky when I'm cold"

"C'mon" Sabine said as she took Hunter's hand and took him to their room.

* * *

Later Hunter and Sabine were in their room on there bed kissing then Hunter started thrust into his fiancée.

"Oh god yes Hunter right there!" Sabine yelled in plessure as Hunter kept thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh Sabine your amazing!" Hunter as he kept going and going.

"Oh god almost there keep going! im gonna...AAAAAHHHH!" Sabine screamed as she and Hunter collapsed onto their bed.

"Wow..." was all Hunter could say.

"Yeah...wow" Sabine sqid trying to catch her breath "I love you"

"I love you too" Hunter said

"Can I ask you something?" Sabine asked

"Of course" Hunter said

"Are we ever gonna get married?" Sabine asked

"Honey of course we are why would you ask that?" Hunter asked

"Well ever time we try to the Empire always interferes and we kept putting this off" Sabine said sadly

"Sabine look at me" Hunter said gently holding Sabine's chin "The Empire took my home, my grandmother,my freinds ,and my Father. I will NOT let them take you away from me or force me away from you. This marriage will happen if its the last thing i do."

Sabine smile and had tears in her eyes "Well let's hope it's not the last thing you do" she said as the couple closed there eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Hunter heard banging on the door.

"Alright...Alright I'm coming" Hunter said as he put on his robe andr open the door to see Leia in front of him.

"There you are were have you been!?" Leia yelled

"Um...in my room" Hunter said

"Well while you were in your room Luke was left out in the cold and almost died and we've been looking for you to help us look for him!" Leia said getting in the hybrid's face.

"Um..." Hunter said

"Well he's in the infermery if you want to see him" Leia said as she marched away.

"Awe Man..." Hunter said getting dressed

"Hunter there was no way you could've known" Sabine said

"I should've" Hunter said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Later Hunter rushed into the infermery and saw Luke,Han,Chewie,Leia, C-3PO,and R2.

"Luke you ok?" Hunter asked "What happened?"

"Well remember when i said I'd never run into a Wampa?" Luke asked "Well i did he was planning on eating but i escaped"

"Yeah sorry i was there to help you but Sabine and I were...occupied" Hunter said

"Enough said"

"Well I'm just glad your safe kid,because twice you owe me junior" Han said making Luke chuckle."Well your worship it seems you've managed to keep me around a little longer" Han said as he turned to Leia.

"I had nothing to do with it" Leia said "General Ryker thinks it's unsafe for anyone to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield"

"Sound like a good idea the Empire might be heading this way as we speak" Hunter said

"Maybe" Han said "I think she just can't bare to let a gorgeous guy like me out of her sight"

"I don't know where you get you're delusions laser brain" Leia said as Chewie chuclked.

"Laugh it up fuzzball" Han said to the wookie as he wrapped his arm around Leia's shoulder. "You two should've seen us alone in the south passage. She expressed her true feelings for me"

"What!?" Leia said in anger "Why you stuck up,half witted,scruffy-looking Nerf herder!"

"Ouch..." Hunter said

"Who's scruffy looking?" Han asked "I must have it pretty close to the mark huh kids?"

"I don't want any part of this" Hunter said as Leia approached Luke.

"Wel I guess you don't know alot about women yet" said and then suddenly...she kissed Luke! Kissed Luke fully on the lips leaving the others stunned but Luke just leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"Take it easy" Han said as he walked out along with the others.

"Hunter wait" Luke said to his Master "I need to you about somthing"

"Ok" Hunter said as he sat next to his student.

When i was out in the storm...I was Obiwan" Luke as Hunter's eyes widen.

"Really?" Hunter asked "Did he say anything to you?"

Luke nodded "He said I have to go to the Dagobah system and learn the ways of the force from Yoda"

Yoda!?" Hunter asked in shock.

"Do you know who he his?" Luke asked

"I've heard of him from my parents" Hunter said "he was the Grand Master of the Jedi order he's taught hundreds of generations of Jedi he has a deeper understanding of the force then anyone"

"Should I go?" Luke asked

"No" Hunter said "We should go"

"We?" Luke asked

"You think I would past up the opportunity to meet Master Yoda?" Hunter said smiling "Not a chance"

* * *

Later Hunter was walking down the hallway from Luke's room until he saw Sabine run up to him.

"Hunter we got a big problem!" She said

"What's wrong Sabine?" Hunter asked his fiancée.

"The Empire sent one of their probe droids and sent a single before it self destruct which means they know we're here!" Sabine said

"Damnit!" Hunter cursed "ok load what you can onto the Phantom I'll get Luke and -" Hunter was then cut off as he a chill down his spine and it wasn't from the weather. "He's here..." the hybrid whispered

"Who's here?" Sabine asked

"Vader" Hunter growled "Get the Phantom loaded I'll deal with him myself"

Hunter then walked passed Sabine with a huff while Sabine at her fiancé with worry.

* * *

Hunter walked into the main hanger bay and saw Luke getting into his Snowfigher. Luke then saw his teacher approach him.

"Hey Hunter you ready?" Luke asked

"Sorry Luke I got something important to take care of" Hunter said

"Are you sure?" Luke asked "We could really use you out there"

"I think you guys will do fine without me" Hunter said "May the force be with you Luke"

Luke watched his master walk away as he prepared his fighter with his parther Dax.

* * *

Later Darth Vader and some SnowTroopers made their way through the Hoth base until Vader saw Hunter in front of him while the Troopers pointed their blasters at the hybrid.

"It's been a long time Hunter" The Sith said

'Not long enough traitor" Hunter growled as he ignited his lightsaber and Vader ignited his.

Just then the two heard another saber ignited,Hunter and Vader saw a purple blade cut a hole in the ceiling and then someone fell through it and landed on her feet. He figure was female about in her early 20's,was wearing a black leather combat suit and had long red hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Hunter asked

"The name's Jade" The woman said "Mara Jade"

"Leave now Jade" Vader ordered "The boy is mine to defeat"

Mara turned her head to Vader and smirked. "You've had one to many chances to kill this guy Vader" Mara said "Now go fetch the princess like the dog you are and leave him to me"

Vader growled at Mara's last remark as he and the troopers walked past them.

"It doesn't matter to me who i face all Imperials shall fall by my blades" Hunter said getting in ready postion.

"Let's see what you got Jedi" Mara said as she leaped forward and slammed down her saber but Hunter blocked just in time.

"You'll have to be quicker then that" Hunter taunted as the two force wielders clashed back and forth. Hunter was having a hard time keeping up with Mara. She was fast and then she managed to knock the hybrid off his feet and pointed her blade at Hunter's throat.

"Ha!" Mara laughed "And I thought the guy who beat Vader would be more of a challenge,say goodbye Hunter Archer.'

Mara raise her saber as she was about to kill Hunter but she was caught by and electro whip. The two force weilders looked behind them and saw that the whip belonged to Sabine.

"Back off my man sister!" Sabine said making Mara chuckle.

"You let your girlfriend fight your battles for you Jedi?" Mara asked Hunter.

"If you knew what she can do then yes" Hunter said as Mara turned back to Sabine

"This should be fun" Mara said pointing her blade at the Mandalorian "You don't have a lightsaber"

Sabine smirked at that last comment Mara said and she ignited the Darksaber which made Mara gasp.

"Now the fun can begin!" Sabine as she charged at and started clashing sabers with the new imperial until they entered into a saber lock.

"How do you know how to fight with that saber!?" Mara asked.

"From my teacher" Sabine replied as the two women clashed back and forth until Sabine slashed Mara's shoulder making her yell in pain. Then Sabine used her repulser to push Mara off her feet and pointed the black blade in her face.

"You lose red" Sabine said smirking

Just then the phantom appeard behind the woman as Sabine saw Hunter flying it.

"Sabine we have to go now this place is falling apart!" Hunter said

Sabine looked back and saw that Mara was gone.

"Damnit!" She cursed "I'll get you later" Sabine then ran inside the Phantom and the engaged couple made it out just before the base collapsed.

Then Hunter landed the Phantom infront of Luke as he was about to pack up.

"Luke get in you're flying with us" Hunter said

"What about R2?" Luke asked

"Don't worry he can ride in the astro slot now lets go" Hunter ordered as Luke got into the Phantom and R2 slide into the Astro slot as the Phantom flew away.

* * *

Later in space Hunter flew the Phantom in the oppisite direction the fleet was going.

"Hunter what are you doing? this isn't the way to the Ronda view point" Sabine said

"We're not meeting up with the others" Hunter said "We're going to the Dagobah system"

"Dagobah System?" Sabine asked "You mean that old Swamp land why?"

"Because Obiwan told me too" Luke said as Sabine looked at him "He said it's where i must learn the ways of the force from Yoda"

"Yoda?" Sabine asked "Isn't he the Jedi that Ezra kept talking about?"

"He is" Hunter said "And we're going with him"

"Why?" Sabine asked

" Two reasons" Hunter said "1 because Luke can learn more from Yoda then what I know" and 2 because I'm not passing up the chance to meet Him"

"Ok but I have one more question" Sabine said "Who was that Woman that attacked you?"

"I don't know" Hunter said "But she's strong with the force. Not as strong as Vader but strong I definitely need to do some research on her ans see what i can find out"

* * *

 **WILL OUR HEROS FIND MASTER YODA AND WHO IS THIS MARA JADE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ARCHER A STAR WARS STORY CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT**


	5. ENTER DAGOBAH

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

An hour later the Phantom came out of hyper space and appeared in front of Dagobah.

"Well we're here. Dagobah" Hunter said as R2 tried to get him to turn around "For the last time R2 we're not turning around"

"I with R2 on this one,this planet is creepy" Sabine said

"You're just being paranoid" Hunter said to his fiancée

"You picking up anything Hunter" Luke asked

"Not picking up any cities of technology" Hunter said looking at the scopes "Massive life form readings though, there's somthing alive down there"

Then the team flew past the planets atmosphere the only problem was...they were flying blind.

"Hunter there too much fog!" Sabine said

"I know that Sabine!" Hunter said trying to stabilize the ship."hang on im gonna start the landing cycle!"

The rebels did land the problem was they were on land. They crashed into a smelly swamp.

"Everyone ok?" Hunter asked

"Yeah" Sabine replied

"I'm fine" Luke said

R2 beep to assure he was ok and also bragged to Hunter how he should've turned around.

"Don't start R2" Hunter barked as he Luke and Sabine stepped outside the ship and onto the muddy ground.

"Awe man Hera is gonna kill me" Hunter said but just then R2 slipped into the water.

"R2!" Luke called out.

"Hang on buddy!" Hunter said as he jumped into the water. A few seconds later the hybrid came back up to breath.

Did you find him?" Sabine asked

"No it's to dirty down there" Hunter as he felt somthing "hey somthing touch my ass!" Hunter around as he saw R2's scope appeared as the droid snickered.

"Not funny R2" Hunter said as he sawm to land where Luke and Sabine were.

"You ok?" Sabine asked

"No" Hunter replied "I just swam in dirty swamp water for nothing"

All the sudden R2's scope disappeared as he was swallowed but by a creature.

"R2!" Luke called out

"Where is he?" Hunter asked

Just the R2 flew across the lake as if he was spat out and landed roughly as the rebels ran to help him.

"Luke help me" Hunter said as he and Luke sat the droid up while he was covered in goo.

"You were lucky to get out of there little buddy" Luke said

"Yeah but not lucky enough to not get slimed" Hunter said "anything broken?"

R2 beeped to confirm he was ok.

"Now i know for sure coming here was a bad idea" Sabine said "What are we even doing here?"

"We're looking for Master Yoda that's what" Hunter said "That's what Obiwan said right Luke?

"Yeah but it's like something out of a dream" Luke said

"If you dream about swamps there's definitely something wrong with you kid" Sabine said

"Maybe you're right" Luke admitted "Maybe i am going crazy"

Just then R2 spat out a bunch of swamp goo and it landed on Hunter.

"Awe R2!" Hunter complained as the droid chuckled "I knew we should've brought Chopper"

* * *

"Later the rebels change out of ther went clothes,Hunter was now wearing a blue jump suit while Luke was wearing a gray one. The rebels then set up a campsite as Luke charged up R2.

"Now all we gotta do is find this Yoda" Luke said

"If he's alive" Sabine said eating her dinner.

"He'd better be" Hunter said "I hate waisting time"

"A pretty strange place for a Jedi Master" Luke said looking around "Still there's somthing familiar about this place"

"Like what?" Hunter asked

"I don't know" Luke said "I feel like..."

"Feel like what?" A voice said as the rebels pointed their blasters at a little green alien who cover himself in terror.

"Like we're being watch" Luke said

"Away put your weapons I'm mean you know harm" the alien said putting his arm down. "I am wonder. Why are you here?"

"We're looking for someone" Hunter replied

"Looking?" The alien said "Found someone you all have i would say hmm? Help you i can yes mmmm"

"I don't think so" Luke said as he and the other's put their guns away "We're looking for a great warrior"

"Great warrior?" The alien said walking toward them "war does not make one great"

The little alein then took a bite out of Hunter's food.

"Hey that my dinner!" Hunter said as he took his out while the alien spat out the rest.

"How do you get so big eating food of this kind?" The alien asked

"Hey im the average 6ft thank you" the hybrid said

"I think this little guy is a delusional old man" Sabine said to her fiancé.

"Maybe you're right" Hunter replied

"We didn't mean to land in that puddle and if we could get our ship out we could but we can't" Luke said

"Ah you can't get you're ship out" the alien said as he loooked through the rebels supplies.

"Hey get out of there!" Hunter said as he picked up the little alien and put him on the ground "Now look little guy we're not here to play games we're looking for a Jedi Master"

"Oh Jedi Master" the alien said "Yoda you seek Yoda"

"You know him?" Sabine asked as the alien nodded

"Take you too him I will" the alien said "Yes Yes but first must" The little alien walked away and gestured the rebels to follow him.

"Should we follow him?" Sabine asked

"If he knows where Yoda is then yes" Hunter said "R2 stay behind and watch the camp"

Hunter and the followed the alien in hopes of finding Master Yoda.

* * *

Later the three rebels joined the little alein in his hut as it started to rain but Luke was getting impatient.

"Look I'm sure it's delicious I just don't see why we can't see Yoda now" Luke said

"Patience For the Jedi it is time to eat as well" the alien said "Eat,Eat hot"

"Im starting think he doesn't know where Yoda is" Sabine said to Hunter.

"Maybe" Hunter said "we'll just have to wait see"

"How far away is Yoda will it take us long to get there?" Luke asked

"Not far Yoda not far" the little alien said as he walked over to the rebel "Why must you become Jedi hmm?"

"Mostly because of my Father I guess" Luke said which made Hunter's body temperature drop.

"Ah Father powerful Jedi was he" The alien said "hmm powerful Jedi"

"Oh c'mon how could you know my father you don't even know who we are" Luke said "I don't even know what we're doing here!"

"Luke calm down" Hunter said

"I can't calm down Hunter we're wasting time!" Luke said as the alien sighed.

"I cannot teach him" The alien whispered to himself "The boy has no patience"

 _"He will learn patience"_ Obiwan's voice echo making everyone hear him including Sabine.

"Who was that?" She asked

"That's Obiwan's voice" Hunter said as the alien turned to them.

"Much anger in him" the alien said "Like his father"

 _"Was I any different when you taught me?"_

"He is not ready?" The alien said

"Yoda" Luke said

"Master?" Hunter said in suprised as the great Jedi master nodded

"This is Master Yoda?" Sabine asked "The one Ezra kept talking about?"

Yoda then turned to the Mandalorian.

"Jedi You are not" The Master said "Here why are you?"

"She's with me Master" Hunter said "She's my fiancée"

Yoda then looked at Hunter and nodded as Luke spoke up.

"I am ready!" Luke said "Ben,I can be a Jedi. Ben tell him I'm ready!"

"Ready are you?" Yoda asked "What knows ready? For 800 years have I trained Jedi,My own council where I keep on who is to be trained. A jedi must have the deepest commitment hmm? The most serious mind. This one a long time have i watched. All his life as he looked away to the future,to the horizen. Never his mind on where he was hmm? What he was doing...Adventure heh,Excitement heh. A Jedi craves not these things you are all reckless.

 _"So was I if you remember."_

"He is too old" Yoda said "Yes too old to begin the training"

"Master Yoda please" Hunter begged "You're the only who can train Luke more then I can"

Yoda then sighed.

"If you won't train him I will" Hunter said

"No Young Archer" Yoda said to the hybrid "Too clouded your mind is. Focusing on the past you are not where you are now"

What the Jedi Master said made Hunter all confused. Why was his mind clouded and what was he focusing on in the past?

"Will he finish what he begins?" Yoda asked

"I won't fail you" Luke said as Yoda turned to him "Im not afraid"

"Good" Yoda said "You will be...You will be"

* * *

The next day Luke's training began as he and Hunter were climbing vines and running through the swamp while Yoda was on Luke back in a back pack.

"Yes run" Yoda instructed as the two kept running "Yes a Jedi's strength flows through the force. But Beware of the dark side. Anger,fear,aggression the darkside of the force are they,easily they flow quick to join you in a fight. If once you stadt down the dark path forever will it dominant you destiny consume you it will as it did Obiwan's apprentice"

"Vader..." Luke said as he and Hunter stop to take a breather "...Is the darkside stronger?"

"No it's not" Hunter said "The darkside preys on your emotions it takes the things you care about the most and uses them to it's advantage and it doesn't think twice"

"How do I know the good side from the bad?" Luke asked his mentors

"You will know when you are calm, at peace with your surroundings and passive" Yoda said "A Jedi uses the force for knowledge and defence,never for attack. Nothing more I can teach you today. Clear your mind of questions"

The two men went pack to the campsite where Sabine and R2 were waiting on them.

"Thought you guys were never coming back" She joked

"I told you you could come with us" Hunter said

"Yeah but I'm not a Jedi" Sabine said handing her fiancé a bottle of water.

"That didn't stop you from train with the dark saber" Hunter said as he drank the water.

"There's somthing not right here" Luke said as he looked in the cave infront of him "I feel cold,death"

"That place is strong with the darkside of the force" Yoda said "A domain of evil it is, In you must go"

"What's in there?" Luke asked

"Only what you take with you" Yoda replied.

"Luke the took his lightsaber and his blaster with him and entered the cave.

"What's in there Hunter?" Sabine asked

"I dont know" he replied "But it can't be good"

About an hour later Luke stepped out of the cave as Hunter ran up to him.

"Luke what happened?" Hunter asked

"I saw Vader" Luke replied "We fought then I cut off his head but when i did i saw my face in his mask. What does that mean?"

"I don't know but we'll figure it out" Hunter said. Of course Hunter knew what it meant but he couldn't bring himself to tell Luke. Not yet anyway.

* * *

Later that night the Rebels were all fast alseep until-

 _"Hunter..."_

Hunter was awoken by a ghostly voice calling his name. The hybrid then stepped outside and looked around.

 _"Hunter..."_

Hunter looked and saw that the voice was coming from the same cave Luke went into. Hunter then walked into the cave.

"Hello?" He called out "Is anyone there?"

As Hunter deeper into the cave he was a black figure about the same height as him wearing a black cloak and matching clothes and wearing mask which was similar to Vader's and he had a cross-gaurd saber attached to his belt.

This figure then stepped forward making Hunter step back.

"You said you would protect me" The figure said

"What?" Hunter asked

"I thought you cared about me" The figure added

"I don't even know who you are" Hunter said

"Then...you shall die!" The figure said as he ignited his saber but the blade was different. It was red but it looked unstable.

The figure then lunged at Hunter making the hybrid role out of the way and igniting one of his sabers.

The two clashed back and force until they entered in a saber lock.

"Who are you!?" Hunter demanded but the figure didn't answer they just kept clashing back and forth.

"You betrayed me!" The figure said as he kept attacking until he knock Hunter of his feet. The figure was about to deliver the final blow Hunter manage to ignite his second saber and stab the figure in the chest. The then groaned in pain and dropped his saber. Hunter then stood up and and looked at the figure face to mask?

"Thank you...Godfather" The figure then vanished into a dark black mist leaving Hunter confused.

"Godfather?..."

* * *

 **WHO WAS THIS MYSTERIOUS DARK FIGURE AND WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH HUNTER? FIND NEXT TIME ON ARCHER A STAR WARS STORY.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	6. THE GREATEST TEACHER FAILURE IS

Disclaimer: Same thing I also don't own This Land by Hans Zimmer and Chris Evans will play a very special character in this chapter

* * *

The Next day Hunter wae thinking about the mysterious figure he encountered in the cave. The fact that it called him Godfather was unsettling.

"Clouded you're mind is" Hunter turned around and saw Yoda standing behind him.

"Master Yoda" Hunter said as the old Jedi approached the hybrid.

"What's troubling you may I ask?" Yoda asked

"It's that figured I encountered in the cave,I have no idea who or what he his but claims I'm his Godfather" Hunter told the Master.

"From your future this person is" Yoda said "Be corupted by darkside he will"

"Who is he Master?" Hunter asked hoping for an answer.

"Difficult to see,always in mtion is the future" Yoda said

"Great someone from my furture is going to turn evil and I don't even know who he is or how to help him!" Hunter said as he sat on the ground "I'm useless...just like before"

"Before you say?" Yoda asked as he stood next to the young Jedi.

"When my Father died...I couldn't do anything and Vader killed him because of me...it's my fault" Hunter said with tears in his eyes.

"Alive Your Father is" Yoda said

"What?" Hunter asked

"Look deep inside yourself and find him you will" Yoda said as he walked away.

Hunter took a moment to think about what the old Master said. He then crossed his legs then took a deep breath and started to meditate.

A few moments later Hunter then saw a bright light in his mind and it consumed him.

* * *

* **THIS LAND BY HANS ZIMMER STARTS PLAYING***

Hunter the woke up and found himself in a bright,foggy,unknown location he stood up and looked around as he walked closer to the light. Just then the fog started to form into somthing it looked like a figure of a man. The fog the cleared up and revealed to be a human male about in his mid thirties with blonde hair and matching beard and he was wearing Jedi robes. Hunter couldn't believe what he was seeing...His own father Zack Archer. Hunter then embraced his father with the biggest hug he could give him as Zack did the same.

"Dad" Hunter said with happiness in his voice.

"My Son" Zack said

The Father and son looked at eachother with smiles on there faces until Hunter frowned and kneeled infront of his father.

"I'm sorry Dad,about everything" Hunter said

"Stand up" Zack ordered "You're a Jedi.

Hunter then stood up and looked his father in the eyes. "I'm not ready to be without you" Hunter said

"A man who doesn't prepare his child for his own death,has failed as a father" Zack said "Have I ever once failed you?"

"No" Hunter said "But I have failed you It's because of me you died It's because of me Mom has been sad and depressed,and it's because of me Anakin is still evil..."

"Hunter I don't blame you for what happened, I did what i had to do to keep you safe" Zack said "I've watched you grow up from a little boy to the man you are today and you don't need me anymore"

"Yes I do" Hunter said crying "I always need you and so does Mom"

"Hunter right now your mom needs you,Sabine needs you,and Luke needs you" Zack said "You need to be strong now not just for them but for yourself as well. The rebellion needs you to be the warrior i know you are and most of all you need yourself. I know you have it in you to be strong and to do what's right. Can you do that for me son?"

Hunter took a moment to think over what his father just told and he was right. He needed to be strong for everyone.

"Yes Dad" Hunter said "I can"

"Good" Zack said as he and his son hugged. "I love you son and remember I'll always be with you"

* * *

 **THIS LAND ENDS**

Hunter then opened his eyes and gasped as he found himself back in the swamp.

"Find what you're looking for have you?" Yoda ask standing behind the hybrid.

"Yes" Hunter said standing up and looking at the Jedi Master "I need to stop blaming myself for what happened to my I promise I will never fail again"

Yoda sighed at what Hunter just said.

"Heeded your Father's words not did you?" Yoda asked

"What do you mean Master?" Hunter asked

"Pass on what you have learned your father said "Yoda replied "Strength, Mastery, but falling,weakness, failure also yes failure most of all. The greatest teacher failure is"

"I don't understand" Hunter said "How can failure be a great teacher? I mean if i fail then the galaxy is doomed"

"Teaches us in different ways failure does" Yoda said "Do all you can you must"

"I think I understand now" Hunter said "You're saying no one is perfect and we make mistakes so we can learn from them so we can improve"

"Learned much you have young Hunter" Yoda said "Earned the right of knighthood you have"

Yoda then used the force to call one of Hunter's sabers and ignited it "Step forward young one"

Hunter then stepped forward and knelt infront of the Master."By the right of the council by will of the force rise Hunter Archer Jedi Knight" Yoda said as the newly crowned knight stood up.

"Thank you Master Yoda" Hunter said

* * *

A few hours later Hunter and Sabine were watching Yoda train Luke. Luke was doing a hand stand with the Jedi master standing on his leg.

"Use the force" Yoda said "Now the stone"

The couple watched as Luke carefully lifted the stone and placed it on top of another. All of the sudden R2 started beeping like crazy as the Phantom was sinking into the water.

"ConsenTRAIT!" Yoda yelled as he was about to fall but Hunter grabbed the Master with the force and place on the ground.

"Are you alright Master?" Hunter asked

"Fine I am" Yoda said to the Knight "Thank you Hunter"

"Luke you gotta be more careful he could've broken his neck!" Hunter scold his student.

"Well right now we got bigger problems!" Sabine called out as the saw only the tip of the Phantom.

"Great now Hera is going to really kill me now" Hunter said in frustration.

"How are we gonna get it out now?" Luke asked "It's impossible"

"So certain are you?" Yoda asked "Always with you it can not be done,Hear you nothing that I say?"

"Master moving stones is one thing this is totally different" Luke said

"It's not different Luke it's the same thing" Hunter said "Just bigger and with metal"

"Correct Hunter is Luke" Yoda said "You must unlearn what you have learned"

"Alright I'll give it a try" Luke said

"No! Try not" Yoda said "Do or do not. There is no try"

"Luke then closed his eyes and concentrated as the Phantom started lift but unfortunately Luke was not able to get it out and it sank completely into the then walked past the couple and sat next to Yoda tired.

"I can't... "Luke said taking a breath "It's too big..."

"Size matters not" Yoda said "Look at me. Judge me by my size do you? Hm? And well you should not,for my ally is the force and a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow It's energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter. You must feel the force around you...Here between you,me,Hunter,Sabine, the tree,the rock everywhere! Even between the land and the ship"

"You want the impossible" Luke said as he stood up and walked past the master.

"Hunter can't you get the Phantom out of the swamp?" Sabine asked

"No Sabine" Hunter replied this is something that Luke must learn on his own but he needs his mind to be open for him to do it.

The couple then turned and saw Yoda using the force to lift the Phantom out of the water and brought it on to land.

"Wow..." Sabine said in awe.

"You're surprised?" Hunter said with a smirk "He wasn't the grand master of the Jedi order for nothing"

The one who was most surprised was Luke as he couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Yoda just made the impossible possible as he approached the others.

"I don't-I don't believe it" Luke said

"That is why you fail" Yoda said

* * *

A few hours later Luke continued his training with Yoda as Hunter and Sabine watched.

"Concentrate" Yoda told Luke as he did a hand stand "Feel the force flow"

Luke then was able to lift some crates off the ground including R2.

"I still don't get the whole handstand thing" Sabine said "He's probably dizzy from all the blood"

"Shhh" Hunter shushed "He needs complete concentration"

"Good,Calm,yes" Yoda whispered "Through the force things you will see. Other places,The future,the past, old friends long gone"

Suddenly Luke felt a disturbace in the force.

"Han? Leia!" Just then Luke lost his concentration and drop everything making R2 grunt and beeped

"I gotcha R2" Sabine said as she helped the droid stand up.

"You ok Luke?" Hunter said as he helped his god brother up"

"I saw a city in the clouds" Luke said "Han,Leia,Chewie and 3PO were there. They were in pain"

"It is the future you see" Yoda said

"The future?" Luke asked

"Yes sometimes the Jedi have visions of the future" Hunter said "But it's not set in stone"

"Will they die?" Luke asked Yoda

"Difficult to see" The Master said as he opened his eyes "Always in motion is the future"

"We've got to go to them" Luke said

"Decide you must how to serve them best" Yoda said "If you leave now help them you could,but you would destroy all for which the have fought and suffered"

* * *

Later Lule was getting his stuff packed into the Phantom while Hunter was trying to talk him out of it.

"Luke please think about what you're doing" Hunter said

"I know what I'm doing" Luke said "I'm going to save my friends"

"Luke you must complete the training" Yoda said

"I can't keep the vision of them out of my head" Luke said "I have to help them"

"You must not go" Yoda insisted

"But Han and Leia will die if i don't!" Luke argued

 _"You don't know that"_ A voice said and revealed to be Obi-Wan _"Even Yoda cannot sense their fate"_

"Hunter" Sabine said "Is that?"

"Yes that's Obi-Wan Kenobi" Hunter replied "My Father's master"

"But I can help them" Luke said to Obi-Wan "I feel the force"

 _"But you cannot control It"_ a different voice said and to everyone's surprise it was Hunter's Father Zack.

"Dad?" Hunter asked

 _"Yes my son"_ Zack replied _"This is a dangerous time for you Luke,where you will be tempted by the darkside of the force"_

"Yes,Yes, to Obi-Wan and Zachary you listen" Yoda said "The cave,remember your failure in the cave"

"But I've learned so much since then Master Yoda I promise I'll return and finish what I've begun you have my word" Luke said

 _"It's you and your abilities the Emperor wants"_ Obi-Wan said _"That is why your friends are made to suffer"_

"That's why I have to go" Luke said

 _"Luke I don't want to lose you to the Emperor the way I lost Vader"_ Obi-Wan said

"You won't" Luke said

"Stopped they must be" Yoda said "On this all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the force as his ally will conquer Vader and His Emperor. If you choose the quick and easy path as Vader did you will become an agent of evil"

 _"Patience"_ Zack said

"And sacrifice Han and Liea?" Luke asked

"If you honor what they fight for...yes" Yoda replied

"Luke please listen to them" Hunter begged "Vader is very powerful and ruthless he won't think twice about killing you"

"Why are you taking their side?" Luke asked "You fought Vader and beat him the first time"

"Yes...because I got lucky" Hunter said taking off his guntlet glove and revealing his silver bionic arm "Second time not so much. After that day I had to train day after day just so that I could at least survive that's why you must complete you're training"

"I've made up my mind i have to go" Luke said

 _"If you choose to face Vader you'll have to do it alone"_ Zack said _"Obi-Wan and I can't interfere"_

"I understand" Luke said as the others looked worried.

"Don't say we didn't warn you Luke" Hunter said as they got in the Phantom.

 _"Luke!,Hunter!"_ Obi-Wan called out _"Don't give into hate. That leads to the darkside"_

"Strong is Vader" Yoda said "Mind what you have learned save you it can"

 _"Good Luck to you all"_ Zack said " _And may the force be with you"_

"We will" Luke said"And we will return I promise"

"I'll make sure he does" Hunter said "It was a true honor to meet you Master Yoda,and thank you for everything"

Yoda nodded at the hybrid as he and the two ghosts saw the Phantom take off and disappear from their sight.

* * *

 **WILL HUNTER AND LUKE BE ABLE TO SAVE LEIA AND THE OTHERS?" FIND OUT AS ARCHER A STAR WARS STORY CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	7. DEFEAT AT CLOUD CITY

Disclaimer: Same thing

* * *

Luke,Sabine,And Hunter were flying to Cloud city on Bespin but as they were about to land Hunter felt weak as he held his head.

"Hunter what's wrong?" Sabine asked

"I felt a disturbance in the force" Hunter said "I felt pain and sadness,and worse...Vader's there"

"Then we better keep moving" Luke said as Hunter landed on a platform.

* * *

Once they got inside the three young rebels walked in the hall ways searching for there friends until Hunter stopped dead in his tracks.

"Look up ahead" Hunter said as he and the other's saw the dangerous Bounty Hunter Boba Fett with two officers as well as two Storm troopers pushing a Carbonite brick and someone was frozen inside it. The rebels tried to follow but Fett fired a few bolts at them and ran off. Then they saw Leia,Chewie, and 3-PO which for some reason all broken. Just then the troopers started shooting them as they took cover.

"Luke! Hunter!" Leia called out "Don't it's a trap! IT'S A TRAP!"

As soon as the Last trooper fired the imperials managed to escape with the other rebels.

"What did she mean by trap?" Sabine asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hunter asked sarcastically "Vader set this whole thing up to get us here"

"So what's our next move?" Luke asked his mentor.

"Spring the trap" Hunter said

The three then kept moving forward until they met at the same door the other's went through. Luke went in first but just then the door closed behind him leaving Hunter,Sabine, and R2 out.

"Luke no!" Hunter said as he tried to open the door but it was locked tight. "Dammit!...I guess Vader wants Luke all to himself"

"So now what do we do?" Sabine asked

"We search for the others...that's all we can do right now"

* * *

Later as the couple were walking down the hallway as Hunter entered another but the door closed behind him.

"Hunter?" Sabine said as she tried to get the door open.

"Your little boyfriend has an important appointment"

Sabine turned around and saw Mara Jade standing behind her.

"And as for you, i have unfinished business with you" Mara said as she ignited her blade.

* * *

Later Hunter noticed the door closed behind him and sensed a presence he had not sensed in 5 years. The hybrid continued to walk forward until he was in some kind of thrown room and some one was standing in the middle and had his back turned to Hunter.

"Show yourself...Palpatine" Hunter growled

Then Palpatine stepped out of the shadows but he looked different. His face wasn't deformed anymore and he was wearing a white cloak.

"It is so good to see you again young Hunter" Palptine said in a kind gentle tone.

"Where am I?" Hunter demanded

"I welcome you aboard my personal Star Destroyer The Eclipse" Palpatine said

"What do you want with me?" Hunter said

"The only thing i want to do is help you my boy" Palpatine smiled

"I don't need help. Especially from you!" Hunter said "After everything you and your precious Empire has put me through,from taking my home planet to killing the people I love why would I accept your help!?"

"Because I can give you the power you need to give you the life you deserve" Palpatine said as he stepped aside. Just then out of nowhere some sort of portal appeared. Hunter then walked up to the portal and saw his friends and family inside including his Father, Grandmother,Kanan,and Ezra.

"What is this?" Hunter asked the Emperor.

"As you know there are infinate path and possibilities. This portal will take you to an alternate dimension where the Empire never exsited." Palpatine said. "They are waiting for you,go to them. This is what you want isn't it?"

"No...This-This can't be real..." Hunter said looking at Palpatine.

"Yes it can" Palpatine replied "But you must choose to make it so"

Hunter stared at the portal still unsure if what Palpatine was saying was true or not.

"The portal will not be open forever" Palpatine said "Go now...before it's too late"

"No..this...is a lie" Hunter said "its too good to be true"

"So few have a choice to live the life they want" Palpatine said "Why deny yourself?"

"This isn't real..." Hunter said but deep down he wanted to be. He looked at to portal and saw how happy everyone was as tears roled down his cheeks.

"Reach out my boy" Palpatine whispered "You deserve to be happy and live this life"

"You're right" Hunter said "I do deserve this"

"It's now or never" Palpatine said

"Then i choose...NEVER!" Hunter the slashed the portal which turned out to be a hologram projecter and behind it was a caged that was meant to capture him. Hunter then pushed Palpatine hard into a wall. Then old Sith groaned in pain as some sorta mask fell off his face and his deformed face and was wearing his black cloak. Then Palpatine stood up and growled at Hunter.

"Like i said i don't need help especially from you" Hunter said

"Unfortunate" Palpatine hissed as three Royal Guards came in the throne room with their staffs.

"Destroy him!" Palpatine ordered.

The three gaurds attacked Hunter but Hunter wasn't in the mood to fight them as he used the force and threw the gaurds into the cage meant for him. The Young Knight then spotted the old Emperor trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Hunter said as he leaped into the air and landed right infront of Palpatine.

"If you you're so powerful...why run?" Hunter said as he ignited one of his sabers.

"You will not stop me. The Empire exsited long before you and it will be here long after your gone!" Palpatine hissed and he took out his own saber from his sleeve and ignited the red blade.

"You sure confident" Hunter said pointed his blade at the old Sith "For a man about to die!"

Hunter then swung his blade and Palpatine locked blades then clashed blades again and again until the locked again as Palpatine laughed maniacally.

The red and blue blades kept clashing back and forth neither side giving an inch as they entered in another saber lock.

"You're going to pay for the incident lives you destroyed over the years!" Hunter said

"Yes...use your anger it gives you focus,makes you stronger!" Palpatine hissed as the two kept clashing back and forth until Palpatine shot force lighting at Hunter but the hybrid saw it coming and blocked it just in time.

"You can't fool me with that!" Hunter said as he redirected the lighting back at the Sith hitting him right in the chest as he went flying into a wall then fell to the ground. Hunter then approached the defeated Sith as Palpatine looked up at him.

"You were destined to destroy me..." Palpatine said weakly "Do it! Give into your anger"

Hunter was the about to strike down the Emperor and end his reign until he heard his father's voice in his head.

 _"He's beaten Son...let it go"_

Hunter then growled in frustration then then entire ship felt like it was being attacked,just then Hunters com went off.

"This is Hunter" he replied

 _"Hunter It's Hera I got a distress call from Sabine she said the Emperor's Star Destroyer is at your location and i got ships attacking get outof there now"_

Hunter growled in frustration as he saw Palpatine escape.

"Another day Old man" Hunter said as he used his saber to cut open the window and jumped onto the landing platform.

"Gotta find Sabine" he said as he ran off.

* * *

Hunter kept running until he saw Mara fighting Sabine but Mara managed to over power her and knocked Sabine off her feet.

"Prepare to join your boyfriend in death Mandalorian" Mara said as she was about to kill Sabine until Hunter force pushed her away. Mara looked up and looked like she saw a ghost.

"Actually I prefer her alive thank you very much" Hunter said

"I thought Master Sidious killed you!" Mara asked as she stood up.

"That old bastard couldn't kill a fly" Hunter said as he ignited both his sabers and attacked Mara and then pushed back.

"Playing damsel in distress Sabine?" Hunter asked his fiancée "You should be ashamed of yourself"

"Ha ha ha" Sabine faked laughed "You're so funny"

Mara then shot up,growled,and ignited her saber again.

"Ready to bring her down?" Sabine asked

"Let's do it" Hunter said as he and Sabine engaged Mara as the three young adults clashed blades back and forth for what seemed like forever until finally the two rebels overpowerd the one imperial and knocked her down as they pointed their blades at her.

"You're beaten" Hunter said but Mara just chuckled as dozens of Stormtroopers surrounded the two rebels.

"What a surprise" Sabine said as Mara stood up and smirked.

"Now you will come with us and tell us all the location of all the rebel bases" Mara said

Just then the rebels and imperials heard an engine behind them and saw non other then Hera flying the ghost behind them.

"Actually we won't be coming with you" Hunter smirked as the Troopers started shooting at the ship but Hera just kept shooting at them.

"Troopers fall back!" Mara ordered as she and the troopers retreated. Then the Ghost hatch opened up and revealed Zeb Orillios and Commader Rex.

"Alright you two trouble makers get on the ship before we leave you" Zeb joked as the couple got on board the Ghost and took off.A little later the Ghost crew the spotted somthing in front of them.

"It's the Falcon" Hunter said "Hera patch me through"

"On it" Hera said as she contacted the Falcon.

"This Captain Hunter Archer contacting the Melleinum Falcon. Han Leia do you copy?"

 _"Hunter this Leia we hear you. We got Luke but he's badly injured and we can't go anywhere until our hyperdrive is fixed"_

And just as things couldcouldn't get any worse the rebels spotted a Super Star Destroyer and Tie fighters headed for them.

"We'll deal with the Ties you just get your hyperdrive fixed!" Hunter said

"Sabine activate the shields,Zeb take top gun, Hunter take bottom guns" Hera odered as the rebels went to their assigned postions.

"Just like old times" Hunter said as he as he kept shooting down the ties but more just kept coming with greater numbers.

 _"Hunter it's Leia we got the hyperdrive fixed we're ready to jump when you are"_

"Good timing Leia" Hunter said "Go ahead and make the jump we'll catch up with you later"

Just as the Falcon disappeared from sight the Ghost crew then took out the last of the Ties.

"Alright that's all of them" Hera said

"Alright Hera punch it!" Hunter said as the Ghost disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

Later all the rebels met in a medical friget as Hunter entered the room that Sabine and His mother were in.

"How's Luke?" Ahsoka asked

"Physically he'll live" Hunter said "But mentally I don't know...he just found out the truth about Vader"

"Oh no..." Sabine said

"He doesn't want to talk to me...he feels like because I knew about Vader's Identity I betrayed him"

"He may just need some time" Ahsoka said

"And you know what worst part is?" Hunter asked "I was aboard Palpatine's Star Destroyer and I had him beat and when I was about to kill him I hesitated"

This made Hunter growl in frustration

"Hunter you were going to kill him out of anger that's not the Jedi way" Ahsoka said.

"SCREW THE JEDI WAY!" Hunter yelled causing Sabine and Ahsoka to back up a little bit. "The Jedi way is what got the Jedi killed in the first place! They were to soft and weak!"

Hunter then realized what he said and was disappointed in himself.

"I'm sorry Mom and Sabine i didn't mean that im just pissed" Hunter said

"It's ok Hunter" Sabine said "We'll defeated The Empire and free Anakin"

"I think we're past that now" Hunter said "Vader made it very clear he doesn't want help"

"Hunter...what are you saying?" Sabine asked knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"I'm saying...We're gonna have to put Vader down"

* * *

 **WITH THE REBELS DEFEAT AT CLOUD CITY HOW WILL THE COME BACK FROM IT AND WILL LUKE EVER TRUST HUNTER AGAIN? FIND OUT AS ARCHER: A STAR WARS STORY CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	8. SEIGE OF KIROS PT 1

Disclaimer: Same thing

* * *

Months had past since the rebels lost their battle at Cloud City. Luke had still not forgiven Hunter for not telling him that Vader was his Father.

At the moment Hunter was on the Ghost along with Sabine and the rest of the Ghost crew on a secret mission to where none of then knew.

"So what's this mission that Rebel command want us to do?" Zeb asked

"Unknown" Hera replied "They said some one wouod contact us with the information"

As if on cue the Ghost crew was getting a call from Rebel command but when Hera answerd it it was not who they were expecting.

"Mom?" Hunter asked That's right the one who called was Ahsoka.

 _"I wanted to deliver this message because it's personal to both me and Hunter. We've received a distress call but you're not gonna believe where it's coming from"_

"Where Ahsoka?" Sabine asked

 _"Kiros..."_

Upon hearing this Hunter's Eyes widen as it felt like his heart sank. Kiros...was Hunter's Home planet.

* * *

The Ghost crew came out of hyperspace and slowly approached the Green planet Kiros but some of it was gray with a small Imperial fleet blocking the way.

"This is your home plant?" Sabine asked softly.

"What's left of it..." Hunter said "But this doesn't make sense. Kiros's population was wiped out by the Empire years ago"

"Maybe there are survivors" Rex said

"Or it's some kind of trap" Zeb said

"What ever the reason we can't pass this up" Hera said " I'll activate the cloaking system so the don't spot us"

The Rebels gently flew pass the Star Destroyers with out being detected and landed some where the Empire wouldn't spot it as the walked out of the ship.

"Chopper stay in the Ghost incase we need to get away quick" Hera said as Chopper stayed behind "Ok the distress call came north of here. Hunter since this is your home you take lead. Do you know they way?"

"Know it?" Hunter asked "I can walk it blinded"

Hunter then led the crew to the distress single

* * *

A little later the Rebels were following the distress call until they came upon a small village that had been burnt down village. It was abandon and quiet. Hunter stopped dead in his tracks as he looked upon the village from where he stand as he felt saddness in his heart. Sabine then walked up to her grieving fiancé and put her hand on his shoulder.

"This was is where you lived...isn't it?" Sabine asked sadly

"Yes..." Hunter replied

* * *

*Flashback*

 _"This was once a thriving village so peaceful and there was no fighting no vilonece and most importantly...no war. People here were happy and free to live their lives."_

A young Hunter was playing with the Torguta childern laughing,playing and having fun while his father was fixing the house and his mother and grandmother were bringing home food and supplies while smiling and waving at Hunter.

 _"But that all changed...when the Empire came..."_

Stormtroopers started attacking the village people inculding children while AT-AT's shot down some of the buildings while the rest were burnt down.

 _"Mommy! Daddy!"_ baby Hunter called out while holding an Ewok teddy bear tightly because he was scared to death of what was happening. Just then Stormtroopers spotted Hunter crying as they pointed their blasters at him about to shoot him until from out of nowhere a broom swated at both Troopers and knocked them out cold. The one who swung the broom was Hunter's Grandmother Atana Tano. Ahsoka and Zack ran to their infant son as Ahsoka picked him up.

 _"Take Hunter and run away!"_ Atana said as she fought off the rest of the troopers.

Ahsoka and Zack ran off with Hunter in Ahsoka's arm as Hunter saw what his Grandma was doing.

 _"Gandma! Gandma!"_ Hunter called out as he dropped his Ewok Teddy but what he saw next was unforgettable...he saw his Grandma fall down dead after being shot by a Storm trooper...

" _GANDMAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

*End Flashback*

The rebels were then at the burnt down village and found his Ewok bear under a pile of burnt wood and part of it was covered in ash and suet. He picked it up and looked at it with a sad face.

"That was the day the Empire took everything from me...My home, my childhood,my freedom...and my grandmother" Hunter said as he started crying.

Sabine felt both angry and heart broken about what her fiancé went through as child as she laid her head on Hunter's shoulder while the others had sad faces.

"Your Grandma's death will not be in vain" Sabine said "I promise you the Empire will be brought to justice"

"Thanks Sabine" Hunter said softly as Sabine kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

The Rebels continued forward until the came to an imperial base with a tall tower that looked like Torguta headtails surrounded by Stormtroopers with a platform for Ties and Shuttles while AT-STs were walking around the base.

"This must be their base" Sabine said "This must be where the distress signal is coming from"

"They must have prisoners inside" Rex said.

"This place was the capital where our leaders worked...and they turned it into a prison" Hunter growled and clenched his fist.

Just then and Imperial Shuttle landed if front of the base. As it landed out came six death troopers and in the middle of the was a man in is early thirties wearing a white imperial uniform with a red cape and he had the rank of Admirial. He had Brown hair,and pale skin.

"Who's that guy?" Zeb asked

"I don't know"Hera said "But if i had to guess he's the guy incharge"

"Trooper anything to report?" The Admiral asked

"No signs of the Rebels Admiral Rax" The Trooper replied "But we've deployed walkers to search for them"

"Great they know we're here" Sabine whispered

"Makes sure you find them this time" Rax ordered "Those rebels have been cuasing us trouble for weeks"

"Weeks?" Rex asked

"There must be other rebels here" Hunter said "They must've sent the signal!"

Just then the Rebels heard multiple clicking sounds behind them as they turned to see Stormtroopers aiming their blasters at them.

"Hands up!" One trooper said

"Karrabast..." Zeb said as the rebels raised their hands and the troopers confiscated their rebels were then brought up to Rax as they were forced to their knees.

"Well,Well,Well what do we have here?" Rax said smuggly "Some Rebels? Hold on let me guess. Hera Syndulla,Garazeb Orillios,Commander Rex,Sabine Wren,and...Hunter Archer.

Rax looked at Hunter while he looked back. Rax's smirked got bigger and more evil looking.

"Well Hunter I never you would've come back to this waste land after what happened" Rax said.

"This waste land is my home" Hunter growled "You and your dogs have no purpose here!"

"Funny I believe your Grandmother said the samething to me" Rax said.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked

"You assumed you're Grandmother was killed by a blaster correct?" Rax asked "I believe her name was Atana Tano?"

Hunter snarled as his anger started boiling intensely.

Well she survived and I took her to my ship and...had my way with her" Rax said with a sick smile.

The other rebels were in all shock and disbelief at what Rax said but non more so then Hunter. His ears felt like they were bleeding. This man raped his Grandmother.

"You...YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Hunter the shot up and attacked Rax but was tackled by two Stormtroopers. The Hybrid struggle to get free he hadn't taken his eyes off Rax. "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!? I'LL KILL YOU!"

"To old for a temper tantrum aren't we my boy?" Rax asked as Hunter kept struggling "Lock them up"

The Trooper about to take the rebels to a prision cell but all of the sudden a few detanators role up to them and as the went off a thick mist came out of them blinding everyone.

"Whats going on?" Sabine called out but then somthing grabbed her hand and ran. It wasnt just her the other rebels were being pulled away from the imperials. Just as the steam cleared the rebels saw for mystery figures.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked the one pulling him.

"Freinds" the figure said with a voice that sounded like a woman. Then the mystery figure lifted up a rock that revealed a tunnel "Get in!"

"I'm not going in there" Zeb said

"We don't have a choice Zeb" Hunter said as he jumped in followed by Sabine,Hera and Rex.

"Karrabast..." Zeb growled as he jumped in along with the other figures.

* * *

Later the rebels and the figures were walking down a lighten tunnel.

"Alright enough games who are you?" Hunter demanded

The two figures in front of them took off their cloaks and revealed to be...Torgutas? One Torguta was male with green with white patterns and the other Torguta was female with yellow skin and white patterns.

"I'm Cazar" The Male torguta said "And this is my little sister Maryium"

"Please callme Mary" Mary said

"Nice too meet you" Hunter said "This is Hera,Sabine,Zab,Rex and I'm Hunter Archer"

"No way...Not the Hunter Archer" Mary asked

"Uh I guess?" Hunter said confused

"You are an insperation to us all" Cazar said "We've heard many stories about your adventures"

"Others you mean there's more!?" Hunter asked exicted.

"Come with us" Mary said" as the Rebels followed her and her brother.

* * *

Later Cazar and Mary led the Rebel to a cave and found many male and female Torgutas with different colors.

"Wow there are so many" Sabine said

"They must be the Rebels that Rax was talking about" Hera said "They may need help"

"Mary how long have you and the others been here?" Hunter asked

"Some of us a few weeks" Mary said "Others Months all because you Hunter. You and your freinds"

"Really?" Hunter asked

"Yes we've heard stories about a Torguta hybrid who fought bravely against the one the call Vader" Cazar said "You and Your friends have inspired us keep fighting and never give so we have been trying to free Kiros from the Empire for months now"

"I want to help you" Hunter said "Kiros is my home too and i won't let the Empire take control of it anymore"

"I'm with you Hunter" Sabine said with a smile "All they way"

"Count me in" Hera said

"Me too" Zeb said

"That goes quadruple for me soilder" Rex said saluting

"We appreciate you help but you must speak to our leader first" Mary said

"Your leader?" Hunter asked

"Come we wil take you to her" Cazar said as the rebels followed him.

* * *

Cazar and Mary led the rebels deeper into the cave until the saw some one meditating on the floor wearing a white cloak. She was obviously was a Torguta be the saw the tips of her lekku under the hood.

"Wise one we have found some outsiders who are willing help" Cazar said

"Bring them here" The wise one said as the rebels stepped forward. The wise one lifted her head but the rebels still could not see her face because of the hood. She looked at all the rebels until she looked at Hunter and gasped.

"Can It be?" The wise one asked as she got up and walked toward Hunter and observed him. "It is you"

"Um I'm sorry but have we met before?" Hunter asked

"Of course we have my dear" The wise one said as she took off her hood and revealed to look like an older Ahsoka but her skin was a darker shade of orange all the Rebels were surprised but not as much as Hunter.

"No it cant be..." Hunter said

"Yes Hunter look at me you know who I am" The wise one said as Hunter looked closer and knew who she was.

"Grandma!" Hunter cried as he embraced his Grandmother who he thought was dead for so many years "Grandma Atana...but I thought you were dead"

"And I thought you were dead" Atana said with a tear in her eye "but here you are all grown up"

"Then it must've been you who sent the distress call" Hunter

"Distress call?" Atana asked with confusion "None of us sent out a distress signal"

"But if you didn't then who did?" Hunter asked

* * *

Back at the Imperial base Rax entered his office,sat down in his chair and made a call. Just then the one who answered the call appeared via hologram. The one who answered was Vader himself.

 _"This better be important Rax"_ Vader sneered

"Lord Vader I have good new and bad news" Rax said "The good news is your distress signal worked. Hunter Archer is here on Kiros just as you planned but the bad news is that he and his rebel friends managed to escape us. I can only assume that they were saved by the local rebels that have caused us trouble for numerous weeks"

 _"Hmmm his allies...was one of them a female Mandalorian?"_ Vader asked

"Yes My Lord" Rax replied "The Mandalorian Sabine Wren may I asked why?"

 _"Perfect Rax He is in love with the Mandalorian. I want you to search for Archer and his allies if you happen to find the Mandalorian we will use her to lure Archer out and make him surrender to us"_

"I shall find them at once My Lord" Rax said

 _"I shall join as soon as I can but you had better find them before I arrive"_

"As you wish Lord Vader" Rax said bowing to the Sith Lord.

* * *

 **THE REBELS HAVE FOUND A LOST TRIBE OF TORGUTAS ALONG WITH HUNTER'S GRANDMOTHER ONLY TO BE UNKOWNINGLY IN A TRAP SET BUT VADER AND RAX HOW WILL THEY COMPLETE THIS MISSION FIND OUT AS ARCHER: A STAR WARS STORY CONTINUES.**

 **BEFORE I SIGN OFF WANT YOU ALL TO TELL ME WHAT HUNTER MEANS TO YOU BECAUSE LIKE DAVE FILONI I WANT YOU GUY TO GET ATTACHED TO MY CHARACTER SO MAKE SURE TO INCULDE WHAT HE MEANS TO YOU IN YOUR REVIEWS**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	9. THE SEIGE OF KIROS PT2

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

Hunter still couldn't believe his own two Grandmother who he had thought was dead all these years was standing right in front of him

"I Don't understand Grandma" Hunter said "I thought you were dead i saw you get shot"

"I almost did if it had not been for Cazar and Mary's Parents they saved me and healed me and we went into hiding for years until a few months now. Now are you going to be rude Hunter or are you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh right" Hunter said as he faced the others "Everyone this is my Grandma Atana Tano. Grandma these are my friends Hera,Zeb,and Rex,and that woman with the Mandalorian armor is Sabine Wren. My Fiancée."

"Fiancée!?" Atana asked in shocked which then turned into a tearful smile as she hugged Hunter tightly. "I can't believe my Grandson is getting married!" Atana said crying.

"Grandma,Grandma that's tight!" Hunter wheezed out as Atana released her grip. "We came to help you all and now im also here to kill Rax for raping you"

"Raping me?" Atana asked "Hunter Rax didn't rape me"

"WHAT!?" the rebels exclaimed all at once.

"But Rax said he did right to our faces" Sabine said

"He tried too about five years ago" Atana said "But the Cazar and Mary's parents saved me again...but it doing so they lost their lives"

Hunter then looked at the twins and then to Atana with sadness in his heart.

"I'm sorry..." he said

"Don't be" Cazar said

"They dedicated their lives to save us were good people" Mary said

"We need a plan to take the capital building back from the Empire and I think I have a plan" Hunter said.

"It's Impossible" Cazar said "It's heavily secured and there are Storm troopers surrounding the place"

"We've been in tougher situations then this" Sabine said "Do you have weapons?"

"We stole some a couple of weeks ago but we don't have much experience with them" Mary said

"No problem" Hunter said "We'll teach you and then we'll take back Kiros once and for all!"

* * *

Later that day the Rebels were teaching the locals how to fight with the weapons they stole, Sabine stopped and notice Hunter standing on top of a hill looking out in the distances and the capital building.

"Everything ok?" Sabine ask as she walked up to her fiance.

"Yeah" Hunter replied still looking toward the horizon.

"Something's bothering you" Sabine said "What is it?"

Hunter let out a deep depressing sigh and turned to face Sabine. "I have a feeling Vader's on his way, I bet he set this whole thing up"

"You think he set a trap for us?" Sabine asked.

"Not us...just me" Hunter replied looking back at the capital building "Out of all the places to set one, Why did it have to be here?"

"Because he knew you'd come here" Sabine said as she took a hold of Hunter's hand "He knows you'd help someone in need and he's trying to use that to his advantage but it won't work because he has all of us to deal with"

"I appreciate that Sabine but this is my problem not yours" Hunter said as Sabine smacked him upside the head. "OW!"

"You forget you're gonna be my husband and you're part of a team" Sabine said "Which means you're problems are our problems and we will face them together"

Hunter smile and kissed Sabine which she returned. "Thanks Sabine" he said

"I'll always be here for you" Sabine said as the couple hugged eachother, but just as the were enjoying their moment they heard a familiar screeching sound in the sky. The couple looked up and saw many ties head straight for them.

"TIES!" Hunter called out as the Rebels and locals got there weapons ready. The ties started shooting toward the Rebels as they took cover from the Empire. Just them tanks filled with Stormtrooper pulled up and started shooting at the Rebels. Hunter used his sabers to deflect the bolts while Sabine attacked the ties taking most of them down but unfortunately the last one shot her jet pack and made her land hard on the ground hard but before she could get back up a small group of Storm troopers pinned her down and took her weapons away.

"Let me go you bucket heads!" She yelled. Hunter heard her and saw what was happening.

"Sabine!" Hunter called as he ran to save her but was too late the Empire took off and took the woman he loved.

"Sabine!" Hunter called out in horror as the other's ran up to him.

"What happened?" Mary asked

"They took Sabine" Hunter replied "We have to go help her"

"Hunter hold on this is obviously a trap" Hera said "They want you so they're using Sabine as bait"

"So what we're just gonna sit here and wait?" Hunter asked upset "We need to help her now before she gets hurt"

"We will son" Rex said "but right now we need a strategy"

"Alright..." Hunter sighed

* * *

Back in the under ground tunnels the Rebel were discussing a strategy to infiltrate the tower and save Sabine while looking at a hologram of the tower.

"The tower has walkers surrounding it and at the same time armed with heavy guns an torpedoes but there is a way to get inside" Cazar said as he pulled up an image of a sewer pipe "This sewer pipe leads directly into the tower then he can go in save Sabine and destroy the tower"

"Sounds like a plan" Hera said "What do you think Hunter?" But suddenly Hunter was no where to be seen he just vanished. "Hunter?""

* * *

Little did the other's know Hunter disobeyed orders and was walking to the capital building with a determined look on his face as he March up to the building and saw both Storm and Death Troopers and also Rad With Sabine cuffed next to him.

"Ah young Archer you're here" Rax said with a smug look on his face "I was begin to think you wouldn't show up are you ready to surrender?"

"Get real Rax we both know you didn't set this up" Hunter said "I know you're here!, come out here and face me like a man!"

Rax and a few troopers stepped aside as Hunter saw his arch enemy Darth Vader step forward.

"Very good Hunter" Vader said "Of course I expected no less from you"

"Save the fake compliments Vader" Hunter snarled "This is between you and me so let Sabine go"

"I think not" Vader said as he ignited his red blade and pointed at Sabine's neck "How does it feel for you about to lose the one you love so much wouldn't you do anything to save her from death?"

"Like how you tried to save Padme?" Hunter asked causing Vader to freeze when he heard that name. "Yeah that's right I know what happened you turned to the dark side because you were desperate and you wanted to do the impossible and because of what you did the Jedi are gone because you let some power hungry old man corrupt you and made you turned you're back on the people who saved you from slavery. And worst of all you betrayed Obi-wan, my parents, me, your son, and worst of all you betrayed yourself"

"SILANCE!" Vader roared as he used the force to throw Hunter Into a rock as the hybrid fell down in pain. "Now you will witness the punishment for talking to me like that"

Vader lifted his saber and was about to kill Sabine but suddenly the saber was shot out of Vader's hand. The Sith and Imperials looked up and saw The other rebels on to of a hill ready for battle.

"ATTACK!" Hear ordered as the rebels charged into battle and started firing at the Imperials. During the commotion Mary managed to free Sabine.

"I believe these are yours" she said handing Sabine her weapons.

"Thanks Mary" Sabine said but just then they we're surrounded by Stormtroopers.

"Hands up" one said

"Let them go!" A voice called from behind. The Troopers looked behind them and saw Atana behind them.

"Who's the old lady?" One Trooper asked

"Are you talking to me?" Atana asked

"Uh oh he called her an old lady" Mary said

"Are you talking to me!?" Atana asked again raising her voice.

"You shouldn't have done that" Mary warned

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!?" Atana roared

"Now you're in for it" Mary said

"The name is GRANDMA TANO!" Atana yelled as she attack a beat the living he'll out of the Troopers who ran away from her as Sabine just stood there with her mouth open.

"That's gonna be your grandmother in-law Sabine" Mary said "Let this be a lesson to you"

"Yeah" Sabine said understanding not to get on Atana's bad side as she and the other's started fighting off the rest of the Imperials. Walkers and Ties started shooting at the Rebels pinning them down.

"We're pinned!" Zeb shouted as he continued firing his bo rifle. Just them the Ghost appeared above the rebels.

"Chopper!" Hear called with joy in her voice, but it wasn't just the Ghost. A bunch of rebel cruisers fighters and Mandalorian ships appeared shooting at the Ties.

"Chopper must of called reinforcements" Rex said as he continued Ahsoka jumped out of her A-wing,ignited her saber and joined her son in battle.

"Perfect timing Mom" Hunter said while deflecting blaster bolts.

"Chopper called and said you might need back up" Ahsoka said fighting of the Troopers "Go find Vader"o

"On it" Hunter said as he chased after Vader.

Sabine was busty taking out the trooper surrounding her until she was saved by her family.

"Mother,Father, Trisan" She said with happiness in her voice "What are you doing here?"

"Ahsoka called us and said you And Hunter needed help" Tristan said fight off the Troopers.

"So we came as soon as we could to help" Ursa said while shooting the death troopers.

"We owe our lives to Hunter and his family it the least we can do" Aldrick said fighting off the rest of the Troopers.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that" Sabine said smiling.

* * *

Hunter ran inside the tower and took the elevator to the very top platform where Vader was waiting for him. Hunter saw the Sith standing across from him as they both stared at each other down with intensity as a thunder storm was starting to form above them

"Did you come here to save me?" Vader asked "to show me the error of my ways and save my soul?"

"No" Hunter said coldly "I'm gonna make you pay for all the suffering you caused over the years"

Vader then ignited his crimson blade as Hunter ignited his blue blades. The Sith and Jedi clashed as the thunder and lighting from the storm became more intense. The blades clashed back and fourth again and again until they locked blades.

"You're Father...I gutted him while you stood helpless and watched. How did that make you feel Hunter?"

"That's not gonna work Vader" Hunter said as they clashed again and again and again. Hunter then managed to slash Vader's shoulder causing the Sith to groan in pain but it also enraged the Sith as the two kept clashed. Hunter back flipped a few time to dodge Vaders blade until they locked blades again.

"You're training has come a long way boy" Vader said as the two kept clashing blades until Vader punched Hunter in the face causing Hunter to stumble back. Then the two force weilders locked arms as thunder and lighting exploded in the sky as the two pushed eachother trying to get the leverage until Hunter kicked Vader off the platform and landed on the wet rain from the rain. Hunter jump down and the two kept fighting back and forth.

"You're weak" Vader said "Just like your father"

Hearing that Hunter started attacking in rage mercilessly attacking Vader with powerful while growling and snarling until he knocked Vader's saber out of his hand and using the force Hunter lifted up the Sith and started slamming him onto the ground and the into rocks multiple time and then focusing all his energy into his right fist Hunter then unleashed a powerful force punch right into Vader's chest sending him flying through many ties and then finally right the capital building creating a huge web of cracks in the wall. The Sith fell exhausted and defeated as Hunter pointed his blades at the then thrust his bald as if he was going to kill Vader but instead he stabbed the building.

"The only reason you're alive is because I made a promise to someone." Hunter said "Here's what's gonna happen you and your troops are gonna leave this planet and never come back because if you do I promise you'll regret it for the rest of your very short lives"

Vader looked up at Hunter and he knew he was telling the truth. "Troopers...withdraw..." Vader order his troops.

* * *

Vader and the rest of the Imperials left the planet leaving only the rebels and locals.

"You did it sweetie" Ahsoka said to Hunter "You're Father would be very proud right now.

"Not as proud as I am" Atana said walking up to them. Seeing her mother made Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Is that...?" She asked hoping for a yes.

"Yes mom it's Grandma" Hunter said as he watched his mom hug his grandma.

"Mom" Ahsoka said crying.

"Littles Soka" Atana said also crying

Just then Sabine and her family walked up to Hunter.

"Ursa,Aldrick,Tristan good to see you" Hunter said "And thank you for you're help"

"Of course dear" Ursa said smiling "It's the least we could do after all you've done for us"

"Ahem" Mary said as she and Casar walked up to their new friends. "I hate to interrupt this family moment but do you think the Empire will keep their word on not coming back here?"

"Probably not Mary" Hunter replied "But I promise you we will deal with them while we get you and the other's to a safe location"

"Actually...my sister and I've been talking with the locals" Cazar said And we decide we want to use our skills to help your cause and bring down the Empire"

"That is if you'll have us" Mary said

This made Hunter smile and extend his arm "We would love that" he said as he and Cazar shook hands "Welcome to the Rebellion"

* * *

 **NOW THAT THE REBELS HAVE FREED KIROS FROM THE EMPIRE AND NOW HAVE NEW ALLIES WILL THEY SUCCEED IN BRING DOWN THE EMPIRE? FIND OUT AS ARCHER:A STAR WARS STORY CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	10. LOVE OVER WAR

Disclaimer:Same thing

* * *

The Galactic civil war kept going on for what seem like forever but today was not the day to worry about that. Today was a very special day,Today was the day Hunter and Sabine were finally getting married. The wedding was taking place on Admrial Ackbar's ship the Home was getting ready changing into a black Tux while Zeb was helping him tie his tie.

"Thanks for agreeing to be my best man Zeb" Hunter said

"No problem mate" Zeb said smiling "I know I wasn't your first choice but it still means alot"

When Zeb said first choice it made Hunter remember that his first choice,his best friend Ezra Bridger wasn't here because he was lost in the galaxy some where and Zeb noticed the groom's sad face.

"You know Ezra would be here if he could" Zeb said placing a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Yeah I know" Hunter said "He's out there somewhere,and I'm not gonna stop until I find him"

Just then there was a knock at the door and as it opened the two men saw Ahsoka and Atana in the door way wearing red and blue dresses.

"Hey honey" Ahsoka said softly

"Hi mom" Hunter said

"Zeb could you give us a minute" Ahsoka asked

"Of course" Zeb said as he left the family alone. The two woman looked at Hunter with smiles on their faces.

"If only you're Father could see you now" Ahsoka said

"He does mom" Hunter said smiling "Just like the force he's always with us"

Ahsoka smiled but then started crying as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Mom...are you ok?" Hunter asked concerned.

"I'm fine" Ahsoka said wiping away her tears "It just seems like yesterday you were a baby in my arms...but now you're here and you're getting married" Ahsoka then started crying again.

"Awe mom..." Hunter said as he and Ahsoka hugged eachother as Hunter looked at his grandmother and smiled.

"You found a real good woman Hunter" Atana said "Don't do anything stupid to make her leave you"

"I won't grandma I promise" Hunter said as Atana joined in the hug.

* * *

Later in a different room Sabine was trying on her wedding dress as she looked herself in the mirror.

"This dress is beautiful Mother" Sabine said "Thank you"

"You're welcome dear" Ursa said "You look absolutely beautiful"

Sabine smiled for a second but then the smile disappeared as she sighed.

"'Darling what's wrong?" Ursa said

"It's just...whenever Hunter and I try to get married the Empire always gets in the way" Sabine said "What if they do it again"

"Sabine don't worry I promise they won't" Ursa said "And if they do I'll kill them myself"

Sabine giggled at her mom's joke as she started to cry "You know I never thought you'd be at my wedding, especially after what happened"

"It's all because of Hunter" Ursa said smiling "You found a good man Sabine, Don't let him go...ever"

"Belive me mom I won't" Sabine said

* * *

In the command room all the rebels were sitting down while Hunter was standing next to Senetor Mon Mothma who would preform the ceremony and Zeb was standing on his other side.

Just then the music started playing and everyone stood up, Hunter's eyes widen as he saw Sabine in her wedding dress. She looked absolutely beautiful. Aldrick walked down his Daughter down the alter some of the rebels made for wedding. He then kissed Sabine on her forehead and then turned to Hunter who offered a handshake but Aldrick declined it...instead he embraced his future son in law with a hug which Hunter happily returned.

"Thank you my boy" Aldrick whispered

"You're welcome Aldrick" Hunter replied

The music stopped as the rebels sat back down and the couple faced Mon Mothma.

"Dearly beloved we're gathered her today to join this couple in holy matrimony if there is a reason why these two should not be wedd speak now or forever hold you peace"

Nobody said a word.

"I understand the couple have written their own vows" Mon Mothma said as Hunter spoke up.

"Sabine, Before I met you...I had no friends. No one my own age to talk too because my family was always on the run,but that all changed when I met you and the Ghost crew. After a while I went into a deep pit of depression that seemed like I couldn't get out of. And you came into my life and pulled me out of it. You saved my life. And I love you for it"

Sabine smiled as she was moved by the speech her soon to be husband and then it was her turn to speak.

"Hunter...I had a rough life before I met you and I was alone for most of my life and without you I wouldn't have the courage to face my family again or any of my people for that matter. But you wouldn't give up on me you kept giving me the strength I needed to face my fears and I'm forever grateful to you" Everyone in the room smile at the happy couple as they ceramony continued.

"Do you Hunter take Sabine to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold for sickness and in health til death do you part?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I do" Hunter replied

"And do you Sabine take Hunter to be you're lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold for sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do" Sabine said

"Then by the power invested in me as Senetor of Chandrila I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Then the now married couple kissed as the other rebels cheered and clapped for them. Finally the couple had there wedding as the walked past their friends but before the left Sabine threw her bouquet of flowers over her shoulders and they landed in Leia's hands. The Hunter and Sabine went to their room to "finalize their marriage"

* * *

 **SABINE AND HUNTER HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN MARRIED. NOW ALL THEY HAVE TO DO IS DEFEAT THE EMPIRE AND LIVE THE LIFE THEY WANT WILL THEY SUCCEED? FIND OUT AS ARCHER: A STAR WARS STORY CONTINUES.**

 **A/N: PLEASE DONT HATE IT BECAUSE ITS SHORT I PROMISE THE REWT WILL BE LONGER.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT**


	11. THERE IS ANOTHER

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

It had been several months since Hunter and Sabine's wedding and all the rebels were still fighting the Empire...well almost all. Princess Leia and Chewbacca along with Lando Calrissian,Luke,Hunter, C-3PO, R2-D2, and the rest of the Ghost crew were on a rescue mission to save Han Solo from Jabba's palace. Both Hunter and Luke walked up to the Hutt's palace,Luke was wearing a Brown Jedi cloak while Hunter was wear white armor as well as a white cloak as they approached the Palace.

"I hope Leia, Sabine and the other's are ok" Hunter said

"Yeah me too" Luke said with an attitude towards his Mentor.

"Luke how can you be made at me still?" Hunter asked "It's been forever since what happened at cloud city just get over it already"

"Hmph" Luke said as the two Jedi walked up to the gate as it opened. The two Jedi walked inside the Palace until they we're stop by two of Jabba's gaurds. The Jedi then used the force to push the gaurds back and continued forward until they were stopped by Jabba's right hand man,a Tweilk named Wygo.

"You must be Skywalker and Archer" Wygo said

"We need to speak with Jabba" Hunter said

"Jabba said there will be no bargin" Wygo said

"You will take us to Jabba now" Luke said waving had as he did a mind trick on the Tweilk.

"I will take you to Jabb now" Wygo repeated as he lead the Jedi Knights to the Hutt leader. They both notice Leia wearing a metal two peice slave outfit. Hunter then quickly spotted Zeb as now of the gaurds, Hera as one of the musicians and Sabine with her armor colored black,along with 3-PO.

"Master" Wygo said waking Jabba up from his "beauty nap" "Luke Skywalker and Hunter Archer are here"

"I told you not to admit him" Jabba said in his native language.

"We must be aloud to speak" Hunter said doing a mind trick on Wygo.

"They must be aloud to speak" Wygo repeated which made Jabba angry.

"You weak minded fool!" Jabba said pulling Wygo toward him "They're using an old Jedi mind trick" Luke was about to use a mind trick on Jabba but Hunter stopped him.

"Don't bother" Hunter said as Jabba laughed.

"He's right" The Hutt Leader said "Your mind powers don't work on me"

"Never the less,we're taking our friends back" Hunter said "This can go one of two ways Jabba. You can release our freinds and we leave and move on with our lives or you die"

"There will be no bargin,Young Jedi" Jabba said "I shall enjoy watching you die"

Jabba then pushe a button on his arm rest and the two Jedi fell throughout the floor and into some kind of dungeon. As the two stood up they heard the hatch open in front of them which revealed an unpleasant sight,A giant hungry Rancor.

"Rancors" Hunter said "Why does it always have to be Rancors!?"

The Rancor roared in hunger as it approached Hunter and Luke.

"Luke!" Hunter called as Luke faced his Mentor "I'll distracted it you find us a way out of here!"

"Ok" Luke said as he ran past the Rancor.

"Hey ugly over here!" Hunter said as he jumped on the Rancor's arm The Rancor swatted at Hunter but missed.

"Missed me!" Hunter said as he was now on the Rancor's shoulder. The Rancor swatted and missed again

"Oh so close" Hunter said now on the other shoulder. Then Rancor swatted and missed a third time.

"Hey stupid I'm right in front of you!" Hunter said as He was hanging from the Rancor's head. The Rancor swatted at Hunter again but the Jedi Knight jumped out of the way making the Rancor smack itself in the face causing it to fall over.

"Hunter I found a way out but the door is locked!" Like said as the hybrid ran up to him.

"Well we better find a way soon because Dum-Dum is getting up!" Hunter said as he watched the Rancor walk to them.

Then Luke got an idea as he threw a skull at a control switch as it made the door ram down on the Rancor killing it on impact.

"Good thinking Luke" Hunter said

Then suddenly the two were grabbed by Jabba's gaurds and brought to him. As they made their way up the stair they saw Han Solo unfrozen as well as Chewie.

"Han!" Luke called out

"Luke!" Han called back.

"You ok Han?" Hunter asked

"Hunter is that you?" Han asked

"Yeah it's me you ok?" Hunter asked

"Fine. Together again huh?" Han said

"Wouldn't miss it" Luke replied

"How we doing?" Han asked

"Same as always" Hunter replied

"That bad huh?" Han said as they we're brought in from of Jabba and 3-PO spoke up.

"His High Exaltedness the great Jabba the Hutt,has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately"

"Gee there's a shock" Hunter said sarcastically.

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune sea and cast into the Pit of Carkoon, the resting place of the almighty Sarlac"

"Doesn't sound so bad" Han said

"In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering" 3-PO said "As you're slowly digested over 1,000 years"

Chewie then roared in fear.

"On second thought let's pass on that huh?" Han said

"You should've bargained Jabba" Luke threatened as the Crime Lord ordered them away.

"You've just made you're last mistake Jabba!" Hunter said as he heard The Hutt laughing as she and the others were pushed away.

* * *

Later in the dune sea the rebels were being held prisioner on one of the hover boats flying next to Jabba's sail barge.

"I think my eyes are getting better" Han said "Instead of a dark blur I see a light blur"

"There's nothing to see. I used to live here you know" Luke said

"You're gonna die here now" Han replied "Convenient"

"Just stay close to Chewir and Lando,Han Luke and I will take care of everything" Hunter said

"Oh...great"Han said with no confidence as the rebels then approached the Sarlac pit. It had spike like teeth,tenticles,and a large beak in the middle. Then a diving board extended and Luke was put up front.

"Victims of the almighty Sarlacc" 3-PO called out using a microphone " His Excellency hope you will die honorably. But if any of you wish to beg for mercy the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas"

"3-PO, you tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth he'll be no such pleasure from us!" Han said

"Jabba this your last chance" Luke said "Free us or die" but the Hutt just laughed and ordered his men to get Luke in postion.

Luke then looked up and saw R2 who was in potion on the top of the sail barge then he nodded to Lando who then nodded to Hunter and then back at Lando. Jabba then ordered his minions to force Luke to drop but then Luke then twisted around, grab a hold of the diving and flipped back up and then he grab his saber which R2 had launched and ignited his new green blade.

Hunter some how got free of his cuff and whipped his sabers out of rib plates of his armor and ignited them as he and Luke attacked the of them went into the Sarlacc pit. Suddenly they wer being shot at by a blaster torrent causing Lando to almost fall in,Just then Boba Fett landed next to the rebels. He tried to aim his blaster but Luke sliced it in half before he could,then Boba wrapped a cable around Luke but Hunter cut it off causing Boba to collapse.

Luke the jump to the other hover craft and fought off the rest of Jabba's men. Boba then rose to his feet and tried to aim his wrist blaster at Luke.

"Hey Fett!" Hunter called out. The Bounty Hunter turn around but before he could respond Hunter punched Fett in the helmet with is robot arm so hard it knocked Fett right into the Sarlacc pit.

"Han!" Hunter called out to his friend "Lando's hanging off the craft help him"

"On it" Han said Hunter then jumped on to the second hover craft to help his apprentice.

"Luke forget about these guys we gotta take out that torrent!" Hunter said as Luke nodded in agreement. The two Jedi then jumped onto th sail barge and climbed to the top then took out the goons firing the torrents.

While on the barge Zeb and Hera were fighting off the rest of the gaurds. Hunter stood his own against Jabba's goons until one of the Pig gaurds knocked him down and was about to kill him until a blaster bolt shot right through the gaurds head killing bit as it collapsed to the side. Hunter looked up and saw that it was his wife Sabine who saved his life,her hair was now a length past her shoulders and was died a deep blue.

"What would you do without me?" Sabine asked as she helped her husband to his feet.

"Well I'm glad I don't have to find out anytime soon" Hunter smiling.

Then the couple heard a torrent hit the deck of the barge which was causing it to malfunction.

"We should probably get off this thing" Hunter suggested

"Ya think?" Sabine said as she grabbed Hunter by the waist and used her jet pack to get to the other craft, Luckly Hera,Zeb,3-PO,and R2 were on their already. Then the barge exploded while the others made a quick get away.

* * *

Later the Millennium Falcon,The Ghost,and Luke's X-wing all flew away from Tatooine. The Phantom then detached from the Ghost and flew along side Luke's X-wing with Hunter and Sabine inside.

"We'll meet you all back at the fleet" Hunter said flying the Phantom.

 _"Hurry,the alliance shoul be assembled by now"_ Leia said over the intercom.

 _"We will"_ Luke said over his.

 _"Hey guys thanks for coming after me I owe you both one"_ Han said

"No problem Han it's good to have you back" Hunter said.

"So where we heading now?" Sabine asked

"Dagobah" Hunter replied "Luke and I have a promise to keep to an old freind"

* * *

Later on Dagobah Sabine stay behind with R2 in the Phantom while Hunter and Luke were in Yoda's hut. Yoda walk over to his fire place,but something seemed different about him. He seemed very weak.

"Those faces you make" Yoda said to the two young Jedi "Look I so old to young eyes?"

"No, of course not" Luke replied

"I do" Yoda said as he coughed and faced the two "Yes I do...Sick have I become...old and weak"

"Master Yoda don't talk like that" Hunter said "You're one of the strongest beings we know." The old master looked at his two young friends and smiled.

"When 900 years old you two reach look as good you will not hmm?" Yoda chuckled but the chuckle turned into couching as he walked to his bed and sat on it.

"Soon will I rest,Yes. Forever sleep" Yoda said "Earned it I have"

"Master Yoda you can't die" Luke pleaded as the Master looked at him.

"Strong am I with the Force,but not that strong" Yoda said as he laid down on his bed and Hunter covered him with blankets. "Twilight is upon me and soon night must fall. That is the way of things. The way of the Force"

"But I need your help" Luke pleaded "I've come back to complete the training"

"No more training do you require" Yoda said "Already know you that which you need"

"Then I am a Jedi" Luke said but Master Yoda just laughed whiched then turned into more coughing.

"Not yet one thing remains" Yoda said "Vader you must confront Vader then and only then a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will"

"Master Yoda, is Darth Vader my Father?" Luke asked

"Luke enough let him rest" Hunter said

"But I must know" Luke insisted

Yoda hesitated but then spoke up "You're Father is..."

Luke sat there in stunned silence as the whole time he thought Vader was lying.

"Told you did he?" Yoda asked

"Yes" Luke replied

"Unexpected this is" Yoda said "And unfortunate"

"Unfortunate that I know the truth?" Luke asked with a hint of anger.

"No!" Hunter replied as Luke turned to him "Unfortunate that you rushed to face him instead of completing your training. I warned you,Obi-wan warned you, and my Father warned you. You weren't ready for such a burden and it cost you." Luke was suddenly overflowing with guilt as realized Hunter was right.

"I'm sorry..." Luke said sadly.

"Remember a Jedi's strength flows from the Force" Yoda said "But beware anger,fear,depression the darksideare they. Once you start down the dark path forever will it dominate your destiny. Luke, Hunter...do not...do not underestimated the powers of the Emperor or suffer Vader's fate you will. Luke,Hunter when gone am I the last of the Jedi you both will be. The force runs strong in your families...Pass on what you have learned...Luke...Hunter...there is...another...Sky...walker"

And with his last breath Yoda had past on into the great beyond as the two younger Jedi were left speechless after what they just heard. There's another Skywalker out there but who was it? The two Jedi looked a the dead body of the old Master before it faded away. Master Yoda was now one with the Force.

* * *

 **WHO IS THE OTHER SKYWALKER AND WILL THE TWO JEDI FIND THEM FIND OUT AS ARCHER: A STAR WARS STORY CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	12. ENROUTE TO ENDOR

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

Later after Yoda passed away Luke watch as the fire in his Master's hut when out. Luke then saw Hunter sitting on a log grieving at the loss of his friend. Sabine noticed this as she approached the younger Jedi.

"Luke" Sabine said as Luke turned to her "Please don't be mad at Hunter. He's been through alot more then you know. Try to make amends with him" Luke sighed then walked over to Hunter and stood next to him.

"Hey" Luke said

"Hey" Hunter was an awkward silance for a few minutes until Luke spoke up.

"How long have you known?" Luke asked as Hunter sighed.

"About 7 years now" He replied "I found out when I was 16 we fought on Takodana that was the only time I lost to him and he cut off my arm, but that pain was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my heart when he told me who he really was"

"You really looked up to him didn't you?" Luke asked as he faced his God brother.

Hunter nodded as tears slid down his face "Your father was the reason I wanted to become a Jedi. I learned somethings from watching holograms of him that my parents didn't know. Luke I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was afraid the truth would hurt you more then it did me. I didn't want you to go through what I did."

"I understand" Luke said "And I forgive you"

"Thank you" Hunter said smiling.

"But what are we gonna do now?" Luke asked "We can't go on alone"

 _"Yoda will always be with you"_ a voice said as the two Jedi saw the ghosts of Obiwan.

"Obiwan" Luke said as he stepped forward "Why didn't you tell me? You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father"

 _"Your father,was seduced by the dark side of the Force"_ Obiwan said " _He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened The_ _good man who was your Father was destroyed. So what I told you was true...from a certain point of veiw"_

"A certain point of view?" Luke asked

 _"Luke you're going to find many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of veiw."_ Obiwan said as he sat on a log while Luke join him and Hunter sat on a rock crossed from them _"Anakin was a good freind. When I first knew him your Father was already a great pilot but I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought I could enstructed him just as well as Yoda, I was wrong"_

"There is still good in him" Luke said

"I don't know Luke" Hunter replied as Luke turned to him "I tried to get through to him multiple times but when he killed my Father it made me have doubts about him"

 _"Hunter is right Luke"_ Obiwan said _"He's more machine now then man. Twisted and evil"_

"I can't do it Ben" Luke said

 _"You cannot escape your Destiny"_ Obiwan replied _"You must face Darth Vader again"_

"I can't kill my own father" Luke said as Sabine sat next to Hunter.

 _"Then the Emperor has already won"_ Obiwan said in disappointment _"You and Hunter are our only hope"_

"Master Kenobi" Hunter spoke up as Obiwan looked at him "Yoda said there was another Skywalker. Do you have any idea who it is?"

 _"The other he spoke of is Luke's twin sister"_ Obiwan replied

"Sister!?" Both Sabine and Hunter said in shock.

"But I have no sister" Luke said

 _"To protect you both from the Emperor you were hidden from your Father when you were born"_ Obiwan said _"The Emperor knew as well as Yoda and I did, If Anakin were to have any offspring they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remained safely anonymous"_

Luke's eyes then widen as he figured out who the other Skywalker was. "Leia!" He said "Leia is my sister!"

"Of course" Hunter said "Now it makes sense!"

"What makes sense Hunter?" Sabine asked

"Remember when we did that mission with Leia to retrieve the Hammer head ships?" Hunter asked "When she wanted to make it look like I was attacking her she touched my shoulder and I felt it. I felt the Force within her I tried to do some investigating but I found nothing so I gave up. Never in a million years would I have thought she was really Anakin's Daughter"

 _"Be that as it may Hunter both you and Luke must hurry your feelings deep down"_ Obiwan warned _"They do you both credit, but they could be made to serve the Emperor"_

* * *

Later Luke,Hunter,and Sabine met up with the Rebel and landed in Admrial Ackbar's command ship. Just as they exited the Phantom a Rebel soilder approached Hunter.

"Captain Archer" The soilder said "Senator Monmothma wishes to speak with you privately" The soilder lead Hunter toward the senator's office as the door closed behind him.

"You wanted to speak with me senetor?" Hunter asked

"Yes Hunter" Mon Mothma said "We have recently Learned that the Empire is building a second Death Star"

"Great that's all we need..." Hunter said

"The good news is that the weapon on the Death Star are not yet operational but it is protected by a sheild generator on Endor and we need two strike teams to deactivate it" Mon Mothma said

"And you want me to be on one of them" Hunter said

"Not just to be on one" Mon Mothma said "but to lead that is the second reason you're here"

"Senator?" Hunter asked

"I've gotten a lot of recommendations about promoting you and I happily agree with all of them" Mon Mothma said smiling "So it is with great pride that I here by promote you to General. Congratulations"

Hunter was stunned with silance he had finally been promoted to General just like his Father was. "Senator...I don't know what to say" Hunter said "Thank you"

"I know this hasn't been easy for you Hunter and you have endured more then you should've" Mon Mothma said "But you have proven you have the skills of a leader. You should be proud"

"I am Senator" Hunter said with a bow "Thank you"

* * *

Later the every rebel gathered in the main hanger as Senetor Mon Mothma spoke up.

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come" she said "The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoint the exact location of the Emperor's new new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial Fleet spreae throughout the galaxy in a vain effect to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned the Emperor himself is overseeing the final stage of this Death Star. Many Bothans died to bring us this information. Admrial Ackbar please." Ackbar then stepped forward and a hologram of Endor and the Death Star.

"You can see here the Feather orbiting the Forrest moon of Endor" the Admrial said "Altough the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star has a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy sheild which is generated from the nearby forest moon of Endor"

The hologram then showed a yellow sheild surrounding the Death Star. "The sheild must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the sheild is down our cruisers will create a perimeter while the fighters fly into the super structure and attempt to knock out the main reactor" Ackbar said as he shut off the hologram. "General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack"

"Good luck" Solo called out "You're gonna need it"

"General Archer" Ackbar said as the newly promoted General stepped for while the ghost crew and his Mother all had smiling faces.

"We have stolen 2 Imperial shuttles" Hunter said "Disguised as cargo ships and using two secret Imperial code, My Srike team along with another will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator"

"Sounds dangerous" 3PO said

"I wonder who they found to pull that off" Leia said as if she didn't know.

"General Solo" Hunter called out "Is your strike team assembled?"

"Uh my team's ready but I don't have a command crew for the shuttle" Solo said but then Chewie volunteers to be one member. "That's one"

"General,count me in" Leia said

"I'm with you too" Luke spoke while Sabine walked up to Hunter.

"If need a command crew I'm all in" She said as Hunter smiled.

"You can count me in" Hera said

"Me too" Zeb said

"I'm willing to serve by you General" Rex saluted

"Thanks you guys" Hunter said "I couldn't have asked for a better crew"

* * *

Later in the hanger bay the rebels were preparing for there mission for Endor. Hunter walked up to one of the shuttles wearing a camouflage poncho as he saw Sabine painting her armor camoflauge as well.

"Well,well" Hunter said as his wife looked at him "I'd never thought I'd live to see you wear camouflage"

"Please like I even had a choice" Sabine said "If I did I'd pick bright color,but since we're gonna be in a forest i don't have one"

"It'll be over soon" Hunter said "I promise"

"About that I've been meaning to ask you" Sabine said "Where will we live when this war is over? Mandalore,Kiros or somewhere else."

Hunter paused for a moment. He had been focusing on bringing down the Empire for so long he never really planned for his future or where to live for that matter.

"Huh" he said "...I honestly don't know. I've been so focus on the war I haven't had time to think about it"

"Oh good so it's not jus me then" Sabine asked "That's the reason I asked"

"Well I know one thing I'm gonna do" Hunter said "I'm gonna keep looking for Ezra. I know he's out there and I will bring him home"

"I know you will" Sabine said as she and Hunter shared a kiss.

"We should probably get going" Hunter said as they broke the kiss.

"Yes sir" Sabine joked as she saluted her husband making him chuckle.

"Get going you" Hunter said smiling as his wife turned around and gave her a slap on the ass making her giggle as she entered the 's strike team then boarded as Hera sat in the pilot seat she looked out the window and looked at the Ghost across from them.

"Hey Hera" Hunter called out making her turn to him "You ok?"

"Yeah" Hera said as she looked back at the Ghost "I'm just wondering if I'll ever see her again"

"Dont worry" Hunter said "My mom will take good care of it but we need to move"

"Right, let's see what this peice of junk can do" Hera said as Han's shuttle flew out first then Hera flew theirs out both shuttles disappeared I hyperspace.

* * *

Later both Shuttles appeared out of hyperspace and saw the new Death Star. It looked like it was still being worked on and it was bigger.

"Is It just me or does that Death Star seem bigger then the last one?" Zeb asked

"Yep it definitely looks that way" Hera said

"Good thing the weapons don't work" Hunter said "I'd hate to see what would happen if they did"

 _"We have you on our screen now,please identify"_ An imperial's voice said over the com.

 _"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector sheild"_ Han said also over the com.

"And Shuttle Tyrant also requesting deactivation of the deflector shield" Hera said

 _"Shuttles Tydirium and Tyrant transmit clearance codes for sheild passage"_ The Imperial said

" _Tranmision commencing"_ Han said as he and Hera transmitted the codes. Just then Hunter felt a familiar chill down his spine.

"Vader's on that ship" Hunter said

 _"Shuttles Tydirium and Tyrant what is your cargo and destination?"_ The Imperial asked

 _"Parts and Technical crew for the forest moon"_ Han said

"Food and suppliesfor the troopers and crew" Hera said

Hunter then felt the chill getting blistering cold "Luke and I are endangering the mission. We shouldn't have come."

"You're overreacting Hunter" Sabine said

 _"Shuttles Tydirium and Tyrant deactivation of the sheild will commence immediately. Follow your presence course"_ The Imperial said as everyone smiled in relief.

"Well glad that's over now let's get moving" Hera said as she followed Han's shuttle. Hunter on the other hand was not relieved because he knew That Vader knew he and Luke were now heading to Endor.

* * *

 **WITH FINDING OUT LEIA IS A SKYWALKER AND HUNTER NOW PREMOTED TO GENERAL THE REBELS HEAD TO ENDEOR TO DESTROY THE SHEILD GENERATER PROTECTING THE DEATH STAR. WILL THE SUCCED? FIND OUT AS ARCHER:A STARWARSSTORY CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	13. FAMILY REUNITED

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

The rebels landed on Endor walking throughout the forest until Hunter sense somthing and motion both teams to get down. The younger General looked up and saw two scout troopers dead ahead.

"Oh more troopers how refreshing" Hunter said sarcastically

"Should we try to go around?" Leia asked

"No that'll take to long" Sabine said

"This whole party will be for nothing if they see us" Han said as Chewie growled in agreement "Chewie and I will take of this you all stay here"

"Quietly" Luke said "there might be more out there"

"Hey,It's me" Han said

"And that's supposed to be reassuring how?" Hunter asked but Han walked off before he could answer.

"Seriously what do you see in that guy?" Sabine asked Leia.

"He's actually kid of cute when he's confident" Leia said

"More like over confident if you ask me" Sabine said as the rebels watch what was happening.

They saw Han try to sneak up on one of the troopers but he accidentally snapped a twig then the trooper bitch slapped him knocking him down.

"Damnit!" Hunter cursed "c'mon we need to go"

Then rebels started to run but then Leia spotted more of them.

"Over there two more of them!" Leia said as they sped off and Then the Skywalker twins got on the same bike and went after them.

"C'mon on we need to go after them" Hunter said as he and Sabine hot on separate bikes and spread after them. The rebels spread arter the two Scouts until Luke and Leia kept knocking into one then Luke jump over and pushed Thu Scout off taking control of the bike. Then out of nowhere fou4 more came from behind and started shooting at the Rebels.

"Leia keep on that one we'll take these guys!" Hunter said as he,Luke and Sabine backed up and started shooting the other four Scouts. The rebels got seperated from eachother. Hunter and Sabine chased down the two Scouts then Hunter blasted one causing The bike to explode then the rebels chased after the second one. Luke kept knocking into one side while knocked the trooper on the other side but then the th re bikes got latched together. Then with a hard want Hunter and Luke pulled away but unfortunately lost control and fell off their bikes then the trooper came back and tried to blast them but Luke deflected the blasted and Hunter slice the front of the troopers bike causing him to spin out of control and crash.

"Nice job man" Hunter complimented as Sabine pulled up.

"You guys ok?" She asked

"Yeah" Luke replied "We should head back. Hopefully Leia is with the crew"

* * *

Han,Chewie,Hera,Zeb and,Rex were waiting with the crew until they saw Hunter,Sabine,and Luke came back.

"Guys" Han greeted but he noticed Leia was missing "Where's Leia?"

"Wait she didn't come back?" Luke asked in a worried tone

"I thought she was with you" Han said

"We got seperated when we were chasing those Scouts" Hunter said

"We need to go look for her" Sabine said "Who knows what other bad thing beside the Empire are on this moon"

"Rex" Hunter called

"Sir!" The clone replied

"Take the squad ahead we'll meet at the sheild generator at 0300" Hunter said

"Understood General" Rex said as he saluted while the rebel leaders went to look for Leia.

* * *

Later Luke came upon Leia's helmet.

"Luke!" Han called as the Luke ran toward the other's and saw Leia's crashed bike.

"There were two more speeders back there" Luke said "And I found this"

Luke tossed Leia's helmet over to Han as he looked at it in worry.

"I'm afraid R2's sensers can find no trace of princess Leia" 3PO said as Re sadly beeped

"That means she could be anywhere on this moon" Sabine said as she looked around.

"I hope she's alright" Han said

"I'm pretty sure she will be,she's strong" Hunter said.

Just then Chewie roaredat something in the distance as he walked over to it.

"What Chewie?" Han asked as he and the others followed the wookie to a dead animal hanging on a branch.

"Ew what is that?" Sabine asked

"What do you expect its just a dead animal" Hunter said

Just then Chewie grabbed it while Luke tried to stop him but then the rebels were caught in a giant net and lift into the air.

"Argh damnit Chewie can you not think with your stomach for once!" Hunter said as the wookie snarled

"Take it easy and lets find a way out of this" Luke said "Han can you reach my lightsaber?"

"Yeah sure" Han said as he tried to reach.

"Good Idea" Hunter said "Sabine can you try to reach one of mine" Sabine tried to reach for her husband's saber but couldn't.

"I can't" She said "Try to reach for my darksaber"

"Alright" Hunter said as he tried to reach but then R2 to out a saw and started to curthe net.

"R2 I'm not sure that's such a good idea" PRO said "It's a very long DROP!"

R2 managed to cut the net and the rebels fell to the ground. Then after that they looked around and were surrounded by little bear like creatures.

"Ewoks" Hunter said as the tried to get up nut the leader pointed his spear at him.

"Whoa hey!" Hunter said "Take it easy were not here to hurt you" But the Ewok leader wouldn't listen.

"Guys give then your weapons" Hunters said

"Say what!?" Han asked

"Hunter's right we have to show them we come in peace" Luke said as he an the other's gave them their weapons"

"Oh my head" 3PO said as he stood straight up causing the Ewoks to gasp in amazement. "Oh my goodness" 3PO said as the Ewoks bowed to them while the droid was speaking their language.

"Do you understand what they're saying" Luke asked

"Oh yes master Luke" 3PO said "Remember I am fluented in over 6 million forms-"

"What are you telling them?" Han asked

"Hello I think" 3PO said "I could be mistaken,they're using a very primitive dialect but I do believe they think I'm some sort of god"

This made the rebels laugh "Well why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this" Han insisted

"I beg your pardon General Solo but that just wouldn't be proper" 3PO said "It's against my programming to impersonate a deity"

"Why you!" Han growled as he got up to attack the droid but the Ewoks stopped him with their spears.

"Smart move dumbass" Hunter said.

"My mistake" Han said with his hands up "he's an old freind of mine"

* * *

later the Ewoks tied the rebels arms and legs to branches and carried the to their village wher Hunter noticed they captured Hera and Zeb.

"You guys too?" The young General asked.

"Yeah Zeb tripped over a string and then a wooden cage fell on us,next thing we know we were surrounded by Ewoks" Hera said

"It's not my fault I didn't see it" Zeb said "Anyway why is 3PO in a chair and we're tied up?"

"They think 3PO is some kinda God" Sabine replied

"You're joking" Hera said

"Unfortunately it's true" Hunter said

"I got a really bad feeling about this" Han said while hanging over a fire place. 3PO then asked the tribe leader what was going on.

"What did he say" Han asked

"I'm rather embarrassed General Solo" 3PO said "But it appears You are to be main course in a banquet in my honor"

Chewie roared in fear when he heard what the Ewoks were planning to do.

"C'mon guys you don't want to eat Han he'll give you indigestion" Hunter joked while Solo looked at him.

Then the Ewoks banged their drums as Leia walked out with braided hair and a dress.

"Leia" Luke and Han said in union. Leia tried to walk over but the Ewoks stopped her.

"These are my freinds" Leia said "3LO tell them they must be set free"

3PO tried to reason with the tribe leader but he wouldn't listen as the Ewoks kept stacking logs under Han.

"Some how I got the feeling that did help at all" Han said

"3PO tell them that if they don't do as you say you'll become angry and use your magic" Hunter said

"But Master Hunter what magic?" 3PO asked

"Just tell them" Hunter said

3PO did exactly what Hunter told him to say but the Ewoks would still not believe him as they kept working.

"You see Master Hunter they didn't believe me" 3PO said "Just like I said they wouldn't"

Hunter then closed his eyes and concentrated as he used the force to lift 3PO in the air while the Ewoks and 3PO started panicking. The tribe leader order the other's to release the rebels then Hunter put 3PO gently back down.

Han then gave Leia a kiss as all the other rebels regrouped.

"Thanks 3PO" Luke said

"I never knew I had it in me" 3PO said

"Oh Hunter,Sabine,Hera and Zeb I got a surprise for you" Leia said as she lead the Ghost crew inside the Hut and then they saw a man around Sabine age wearing a rugby out fit with blue hair and a beard. The man looked at the Ghost crew and had a big smile.

"Guys!" The man said as he ran up to them but the rebels looked confused "Don't you recognize me?"

Hunter then notice two scars under on the man's right cheek then the General gasped as he knew who it was.

"Oh my god guys" Hunter said as he hugged the man "It's Ezra"

* * *

Later in Ezra's hut the crew was telling their old freind what they went through the last few years.

"Wait,wait you and Sabine actually met Master Yoda?" Ezra asked Hunter

"Yeah we did and he actually helped with Luke's training" Hunter replayed "But enough about us what happened after you disappeared with Thrawn?"

"It all happened so fast" Ezra said "When the Purgils stopped the Star Destroyer floated above this moon but I managed to get into an escape pod before the Star Destroyer crashed then when I landed and got out of the pod I was surrounded by Ewoks. They took me in and I've been here ever since" Ezra said

"Why didn't you use the escape pod to contact us" Hera asked

"I was afraid the Empire would track it" Ezra said "Besides taking down the Empire is more important then me"

"Well it doesn't matter because now we have you back Ezra" Hunter said smiling "But right now we could use all the help we can get with this mission,what do you say?" Hunter then took something from behind his belt and showed it to his old friend.

"My Lightsaber..." Ezra said with his eyes widen.

"I've kept it with me just in case we ever found you again and we have" Hunter said

"We could really use your help Ezra please" Sabine said

"C'mon kid we've all missed you" Zeb said

"The Ghost crew isn't the same without you" Hera said

Ezra took a moment to think about his decision,he then reached his saber using the force and it came to him.

"Let's finish what we started" Ezra said as the four other rebels smile. The Ghost crew was back together.

* * *

 **WITH EZRA NOW BACK WITH THE GHOST CREW AND READY TO FIGHT THE EMPIRE HOW WILL THIS PLAY OUT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME AS ARCHER A STAD WARS STORY CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	14. HERO REDEEMED

Disclaimer:Same thing

* * *

Later That night 3-PO told the Ewok tribe about the Rebels many adventures and battles against the Empire. While that was happening Hunter was outside staring up at the night sky as he felt the familiar chill down his spine and that was the sign that Vader was on the forest moon.

"Hunter?" A voice called out to him as he turned to see Sabine right next to him.

"Oh hey Sabine" Hunter greeted "How's it going with the Ewoks?"

"It's great,they actually want to help us destroy the generator" Sabine said

"That's great" Hunter said with a fake smile on his face but his wife saw right through it ."What's wrong?" She asked

Hunter then sighed "Vader's here on the moon"

"So you'll beat him just like you always do" Sabine said but Hunter sighed again.

"That's the problem" Hunter said in a sad voice "I don't know whether to kill him or save him"

"You've tried saving and it's never worked" Sabine said "Now I hate to be all negative but you should just give up on him"

"I understand why you think that...but the thing is I can't" Hunter said "There's a voice in my head telling me he can't be saved but another voice in my heart is telling me he can be saved"

"Well Destroying him would be the logical move,it would be the safest move,it's the expected move" Sabine said as she leaned on the railing "But it's not the Hunter move. You always find another way"

"Maybe you're right" Hunter said "But when Dad died I had to do alot of growing up"

"And you did fine" Sabine said "But I just hope you really thought this through"

"I have Sabine...I just hope I don't regret it" Hunter said "But for now I have to go help Luke"

"Be safe" Sabine said

"I will" Hunter replied as the couple shared on last kiss goodbye then Hunter then walked into the fog while Sabine watched her husband leave from her sight as she placed her hand on her stomach.

* * *

Just as Hunter was about to leave he saw the spirit of his Father appearing before him.

"Dad?" The Knight said

 _"Do you really believe Anakin can not be saved?"_ Zack asked.

"No,I mean yes, I...I don't know!" Hunter yelled then tears started to form in his eyes. "For the first time in my life I don't know what to do,part of me wants him dead and the other part of me doesn't and I don't know which to listen too. Dad please help me,please tell me what I should do"

Zack then approach his son and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. _"I wish I could help you Hunter,but this is a choice you have to make I can't make it for you"_

"But it's so hard" Hunter said wiping his tears

 _"I know Hunter but part of growing up is making hard decisions"_ Zack said _"I know that more then anyone"_

"Then I guess I'm not as grown up as I thought" Hunter said with sadness in his voice "I guess I let you down"

 _"Not at all"_ Zack said _"You are strong and wise Hunter and I'm very proud of you. I've trained you since you were little and you've become a far greater Jedi and Man then I could've ever hope to be"_

"Well I had a pretty good role model" Hunter said with a slight smile

 _"I thought Anakin was your role model"_ Zack said

"He was my second but you've always been my number one role model" Hunter said which put a loving smile on Zack's face. "And I hope someday I will be as great of a father as you were to me"

 _"I know you will son"_ Zack said

"I know what I have to do now" Hunter said "Thanks Dad"

 _"You're welcome son and remember to always trust your instincts"_ Zack said before he disappeared

* * *

Later Vader's shuttle landed on a landing platform as an AT-AT approached said platform as two stormtroopers and an imperial officer had Luke and Hunter in handcuffs.

"These are rebels who have surrendered to us" The commander said "But I believe there may be more of them,and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area. They were armed only with these" The commander gave Vader the jedi's lightsabers.

"Good work commander" Vader said "Leave us, conduct your search and bring their companions to me" The commander bowed and left the two young Jedi with the Dark Lord.

"The Emperor has been expecting the both of you" Vader said

"We know Father" Luke said as Vader looked at his son.

"So you've accepted the truth" Vader said

"I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father" Luke replied

"As I told Hunter that name has no meaning for me" Vader said with a stern tone.

"It is the name of your true self you've only forgotten" Luke said as Vader turned his attention to Hunter.

"And why are you here?" The Sith Lord asked "Have you finally accepted that the Empire is to powerful to destroyed?"

"No" Hunter said "I'm here because I have something to say to you and I wanted to tell you in person"

"Very well then" Vader said

Hunter then took a deep breath and said "...I'm sorry"

d both Vader and Luke were surprised as Vader spoke up. "You're what!?"

"I'm sorry" Hunter repeated " I'm sorry that I broke my promise to you. I promised I would give up but after you killed my Father all I had was hatred for you and all I thought of was killing you and for that I'm truly sorry"

"If you think an apology is going to save you both you are mistaken" Vader said in a cold tone

"Search you're feelings father. You can't do this" Luke said "We feel the conflict within you just let go of your hate"

"It's too late for me son" Vader said as two stormtroopers approached the Jedi "The Emperor will show you the true nature of the force. He is your master now"

Luke shook his head in disappointment "Then my Father is truly dead" Luke said as he and Hunter were taken away.

* * *

Later Vader took Hunter and Luke to the Death Star. As the exited the elevator Hunter felt the cold vibe again as they walked up the stairs and saw Palatine waiting for them.

"Welcome young Skywalker I've have been expecting you and Young Archer how nice to see you again" Palatine said as he used the force to in cuff the two young Jedi. "I'm looking forward to completing your training young Skywalker. In time you will call me,Master"

"Your gravely mistaken" Luke said you won't corrupt me like you did my father" Luke said

"Luke be careful" Hunter whispered "Palpitine is a master manipulator don't listen to anything he says"

"I am afraid that and your friend are mistaken" Palpitine said as he approached the two Jedi "About a great many things"

"Their sabers" Vader said as he gave then to his Master.

"Ah yes" Palpitine hissed "A jedi's most trusted weapon, just like your father's and speaking of Fathers Hunter how is yours?" The Emperor asked with a sick smile as Hunter clenched his fists while Palpitine sat back down on his throne.

"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design" Palpitine said "Your Friends up there on the sanctuary moon are walking into a trap,as is your rebel fleet. It was I who allowed the alliance to know the location of the sheild generator. It is quite safe from you pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops await them. I'm afraid of the deflector sheild will be quite operational when your friends arrive"

"You son of a bitch" Hunter growled

"If you don't believe me come see for yourself" Palpitine said as he pointed out the window. The two Jedi saw the Rebel fleet attacking the imperial fleet.

"From here you both will witness the final destruction of the alliance and the end of the of your insignificant rebellion" Palpitine said as Luke looked at the Sith Emperor and then to his saber.

"You want this...don't you?" Palpitine said "The hate is swelling in you now,take your Jedi weapon use it. I am unarmed,strike me down with all of your hatred give in to your anger. With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant"

"Luke don't give what he wants!" Hunter said as Luke turned to him "If you strike him down in anger you'll be making the same mistake You're father made. Everything you learned and everyone who sacrificed themselves for the rebellion will be in vain and worst...the Jedi will be officialy extinct"

"No matter what young Archer says it is unavoidable" Palpitine said "It is your destiny"

"You better shut up right now old man!" Hunter growled but Palpitine ignored him.

"As you can see my young apprentices,your friends have failed" Palpitine said "Now witness the fire power of this fully arm and operational battle station. Fire at will commander!"

The two young Jedi could only watch in horror as the Death Star fire its main cannon destroying one of the rebel cruisers.

"You bastard!" Hunter yelled which only made Palpitine smile.

"Your fleet has lost and your friends on the Endor moon will not survive" Palpitine said "There is no escape. My young Jedi" Both Hunter and Luke snarled in anger and looked at their Lightsabers on Palpitine's arm rest.

"Good" Palpitine whispered " I can feel your anger rising. I am defenseless take your weapons,strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey towards the Darkside will be complete"

Luke looked out at the rebel fleet then called he saber,then ignited and tried to kill Palpitine but Vader blocked it with his blade as the evil Emperor cackled. Luke and Vader started clashing back and forth until Luke kick Vader off the steps.

"You take him" Hunter said "The old man is mine"

Luke nodded and continued to fight Vader while called his saber to him as Palpitine stood up.

"I've waited over 20 years for this" Hunter said as hi ignited his blades.

"If you couldn't defeat me before what makes you think you will now?" Palpitine asked igniting his own blade.

"Because this time you won't escape" Hunter replied as he ran to the Sith Lord and locked blades. The two kept clashing blades back and forth Hunter threw a few punches while Palpitine slashed Hunter's shoulder. Both sides were evenly matched until Palpitine zapped Hunter causing him to collapse on one knee while the older Sith chuckled.

"Now you will die!" Palpitine said as he tried to stab the knight but Hunter grabbed the red blade with his bio arm which caused Palpitine to gasp I shock. Hunter then stood up while still hold the blade.

"Fuck you!" Hunter said as he force pushed Palpitine into a wall. Hunter then looked to see Luke bashing Vader's blade until he cut off the Sith Lord's hand and pointed his green blade at his face.

"Luke" Hunter said as he put his hand on his friends shoulder "Its over now" But unfortunately it wasn't over as the heard Palpitine laugh behind them.

"Good" Palpitine said "Your hate has made you powerful,now fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!"

Luke the look to his gloved robot hand and he saw Vader had one to. Then he look to Hunter who shook his head as the younger Jedi deactivated his saber.

"Never" he said as he threw his saber to to the side "I'll never turned to the dark side,you failed your highness I'm a Jedi Like Hunter and my father before me"Palpitine was fuming mad at what Luke just said.

" So be it...Jedi" Palpitine hissed "if you will not be turned...you will be destroyed!" Palpitine the zapped Luke with force lighting knocking him down. Hunter then charged at Palpitine but the older Sith pushed him with the force while Vader stood up next to his master while Palpitine kept zapping until he stopped.

"Now young Skywalker,you will die" The Sith hissed but Luke refused to go down as Palpitine zapped him with more power while Vader watched as Hunter walked up to him.

"Are you gonna let him do this?" Hunter as Vader faced him "Kill your only son?" Vader didn't respond.

"What kind of Father are you You're supposed to be there for him but you just stand here and let that old bastard kill you're son stop being a wuss and help him!" Hunter said

'I...I" Vader studdered as Hunter placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not to late to do the right thing" Hunter said.

Vader looked at Palpitine then to Luke then back to Palpitine then the Sith picked up Palpitine while being zapped by the force lighting threw the older Sith into the power converter while a gust of energy blew out of the pit and back down. Hunter had the biggest smile on his face but then it disappeared as he heard Vader breath weakly. The two young Jedi then went to Vader's aid and carried him out of the throne room.

* * *

The two Jedi carried Vader to a shuttle and layer him down on the ramp.

"Luke,Hunter help me take...this mask off" Vader said weakly

"But you'll die" Luke said

"Nothing...can stop that now" Vader said "Just for once...let me...look on you with my own eyes"

Luke turn to Hunter as the older Jedi nodded "Do it" he said

First Luke took of the helmet then the mask and underneath it was a gray damaged middle age man. This was no longer Darth Vader it was Anakin Skywalker. Both Hunter and Luke smiled as the saw Anakin's face for the first time.

"Now,go my son and god son" Anakin said "Leave me"

"No You're coming with us" Luke said "We will not leave you here we have to save you"

"You already have Luke" Anakin said "You were right about me" Anakin then turned to Hunter

"Hunter...I'm sorry" He said "I'm sorry for everything I put you through. You truly were my greatest opponent"

"Well...I have you to thank for that" Hunter said with tears in his eyes "Because deep down I felt like you pushed me to be my best. And I'm happy that I finally got to meet the real you"

Anakin smiled "When you both get back tell your sister and Ahsoka...you were right..." With his last breath Anakin had become one with the force as the two Jedi cried. Just then Hunter and Luke heard a loud bang and felt the Death Star shake.

"We gotta go now!" Hunter said as she and Luke took Anakin's body on board the shuttle and flew out just in time as the Death Star exploded.

* * *

Later that night Hunter and Luke set up a warrior's funeral and burned Anakin's body. As the two Jedi watch the flames there was one thought going through Hunter's mind.

 _"You truly were the chosen one"_

* * *

Later that night Luke and Hunter rejoined their friends as all the rebels and Ewoks celebrated in their most triumphant victory yet. Hunter and Luke hugged all their friends and family. Then the two Jedi saw the force ghosts of Obi-wan,Yoda,Zack and Anakin all smiling in pride with what our heroes had accomplished. The Hunter sat next to Sabine.

I'm so proud of you two" Sabine said as she kissed Hunter on the cheek.

"Thanks Sabine" Hunter said "But unfortunately this war isn't over yet. There are a bunch of imperials out there and they need to be stopped for the safety of all future generations"

"Speaking of generations I have a surprise for you" Sabine said smiling.

"What is it" Hunter asked

"I'm pregnant" Sabine said as Hunter's eyes widened.

"For real!?" Hunter asked as Sabine nodded her head then the young couple embraces each with a loving hug.

* * *

 **SABINE IS PREGNANT! HOW WILL IT TURN OUT FOR HUNTER AS THE WAR CONTINUES FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ARCHER:A STAR WARS STORY.**

 **A/N: I want to apologize for not updating in 4 months I've been going through a lot of emotional stuff that I don't want to get into but I'm back and hopefully the last chapter won't take to long so until then R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	15. ONE LAST BATTLE

Disclaimer: Same thing

* * *

It had been a full year since the battle of Endor and With Palpitine and Vader dead the Empire was lead by Rax but it was reducing in numbers thanks to the New Republic. We now see the Ghost crew flying in space while having a meeting.

"Alright thanks to General Calrissian and Inferno squad the Empire won't be able to use anymore weapons" Hera said as she showed a Hologram of Ackbar. "Admiral Ackbar is calling all Republic ships to Jakku. The entire imperial fleet is there"

"Good that means Rax will be there too" Hunter said "This battle could mean the end of the war"

"About time" Zeb said with a smile

"Hopefully after this we can have normal lives" Sabine said holding Hunter's hand "And we can spend more time with Axel"

"I just wish Kanan could be here" Ezra said

"We all do Ezra" Hera said as she comfort her young friend "But we can finish what he dreamed about"

* * *

Later the crew landed on Jakku and was preparing for the final battle and were just about to walk outside until Hunter spoke up.

"Hey guys" He said as the crew turned to him "I just wanted to say thank you all for everything. Before you all I had no friends and since then you've become more then that you've became my part of my family and whether we all live or die it was an honor to fight along all of you" The entire crew smiled and came together for a group hug.

* * *

Later the Ghost crew were join by the rebel army including Ahsoka and Sabine's family as they saw the entire imperial army standing at the other side of the desert. There storm,scout,sand,death,and purge troopers along with imperial officers. Hunter then stood up so everyone could see him.

"When we started this cause it was because we were tired of the Empire taking everything from us,now we are taking everything from them!" Hunter said as the other rebels cheered. "I can't promise you all will live but I can promise that when this day is done the war will end and the galaxy will finally be at peace" Hunter then turned around and ignited his sabers.

"Rebels!...Assemble..."

The entire republic army charged at the imperial army while new republic ships flew over them. The Imperial army charged as well toward their enemies while imperial ships flew above them.

Laser bolts were firing on both sides as the two armies clashed while both X-wings and Ties kept shooting each other down. Hunter killed at least 30 stormtroopers by either cutting of their heads or stabbing them until he saw a purge trooper in front of him. The trooper spun his staff around and then stood in a fighting stance.

"Never fought a trooper like you before" Hunter said as he swung his blades around "This outta be fun"

The Purge trooper said nothing a he charged and attacked Hunter with his electro-staff. The two clashed back and forth until the two went into a lock and broke it then clashed some more until Hunter kicked the staff out of the troopers hand and made him trip then fall backwards.

"You put up a good fight" Hunter said "too bad I gotta kill ya" he's said as he stabbed the trooper.

* * *

Farther away from Hunter Sabine was fighting off some troopers until she felt something push her down. She looked up and saw it was Mara Jade who pushed her over with the force as she got back up.

"I've been waiting a long time for this" Mara said as she ignited her purple blade while Sabine ignited her Dark Saber.

"Let's end this bitch" Sabine growled as she and Mara Collided and clashed their blades back and forth multiple times as they went into a saber lock.

"Your boyfriend has taught you well" Mara said

"First off he's my husband" Sabine said "And second he didn't have to teach me anything to beat you!"

The two woman kept clashing until Mara tripped Sabine making her fall backwards as she pointed her blade at her face.

"So long bitch" Mara said as she was about to stab Sabine until she was pushed to the side and fell over. Mara looked up and saw Ahsoka standing over her.

"Get away from my Daughter in law!" Ahsoka said as Mara got back up.

"Make me you old hag" said as she and Ahsoka clashed blades back and forth until they entered a saber lock. While Mara was distracted Sabine manage to ignite her Dark Saber and slash Mara's hip chasing her to scream in pain and collapse. Sabine stood over her trivial and lifted up the Dark Saber over her head.

"Burn in hell bitch" Sabine said as she swung the saber downwards chopping off Mara's head.

Sabine then turned to Ahsoka "Thanks for the help Ma" she said.

"Hey we're family" Ahsoka said "That means we look out for each other"

* * *

Later Sabine and Ahsoka met up with Hunter and the others Because Hunter had some bad news.

"What's wrong Hunter?" Hera asked

"That's the problem!" Hunter replied as he pointed out to the battle field and saw a whole herd of AT-AT's.

"Holy shit!" Sabine said "There must be hundreds of them!"The walker started firing their canons destroying many of the republic fighters and ground forces.

*Damn they have us pinned!" Hunter said as he contacted Admiral Akbar "This is General Archer contacting the Home One Admiral Ackbar do you red me!?"

 _"Admiral Ackbar here what's the situation General?"_ Ackbar responded.

"We need you to make it rain fire Admiral!" Hunter said "These walkers have us pinned down!"

 _"We'll need an exact location of the walkers General"_ Ackbar said

"20 yards from my location do it now!" Hunter said. Just then torpedoes rained down from the sky destroying the walkers but unfortunately there were some still standing.

"There's still more!" Zeb said

"I'm getting pissed off!" Hunter said as he lifted the front half of a Star Destroyer which caused everyone to have shocked looks on their faces as he threw the front half of the Destroyer at the remaining walkers and destroyed them.

"Wow..." Sabine said as she was still in shock at what her husband did.

"Alright enough staring we got a war to end" Hunter said as he ran off.

* * *

Later the crew kept fight off Troopers until the heard a loud boom and saw one Star Destroyer enter the planet.

"That must be Rax's Destroyer" Hera said

"Someone has to go up there and take care of him" Ezra said.

"I'll go" Hunter volunteered

"Hunter don't" Sabine said "You can't go up there you'll be killed"

"No I won't" Hunter said "But listen to me all of you. No what happens you all must bring an end to this war and the Empire ill be back" Hunter then gave Sabine a loving kiss.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" he replied then looked to Hera "I'm gonna need a ride"

* * *

Later Hera flew the Ghost close enough to Rax's Star Destroyer.

 _"I hope you know what you're doing"_ Her said over Hunters comlink

"When haven't I?" He asked

 _"Alright but be careful "_ Hera said _"And may the force be with you"_

Hera then open the hatch and flew in close enough for Hunter to jump out and land safely on the massive ship as she flew away. Hunter ran on the Destroyer but was then stopped by many troopers.

*Alright guys listen do you really want to do this?" Hunter asked which made the Troopers confused "Any minute now this ship will fall out of the sky. Now you can be smart by turning around and head for the escape pods or you can be dump and fight me which means you die a lot quicker"

"Don't listen to him" A Riot Trooper said raising his baton "There's a lot of us and only one of him" The trooper then charge at Hunter but was then lifted up into the air along with the others.

"You made your choice" Hunter said as he used the force to throw the troopers off the Destroyer.

"Now to create a way in" Hunter said as he threw a detanatior on the the wall as it then blew a hole big enough for Hunter to slip through.

* * *

Hunter was running down the hallway past some imperial troopers who were to busy trying to escape to notice him. The young General the made his way to the main hanger bay and saw the man who was left in charge of his home planet and now the what was left of the Empire.

"Rax" Hunter said as the Grand Admiral turned to face him.

"Archer" Rax replied

"The Empire is dead" Hunter said "But that doesn't mean you have to go down with it. If you surrender I'm sure the Republic will reduce your sentencing."

"Prison?" Rax scoffed as he looking out the window. "I'm not going anywhere. I dedicated my life to the Empire. Tough hard to keep it strong hard to believe this is all That's left"

"You don't have to die for a failed cause" Hunter said as he stood next to Rax. "You can still live"

"I have nothing to live for now" Rax said facing Hunter "But you do. I heard you've become a father" Hearing that made Hunter tense up.

"I don't have a reason to live but you do" Rax said as he lead Hunter out of the hanger bay "Get to the escape pods Hunter. Live and be a good Father to your child" Rax then closed and locked the doors to the Hanger bay. Hunter sighed then ran and got into the last escape pod.

"I'm coming Sabine" he said to himself as he launched the escape pod and watched as Rax's Star Destroyer fall out of the sky as his pod crashed into the sand.

* * *

Later Hunter awoke from hearing banging on his pod and hatch was ripped off by none other then Zeb.

"Hey guys..." Hunter said weakly as Sabine helped him out of the pod. "What happened why is it so quiet?"

"Hunter" Sabine said making her husband look at her "Hunter it's over...We won" That was like music to Hunter's ears.

"We won?" He asked

"Yeah come see" Hera said as she led the other to the battle field and saw destroyed imprieal ships as well as a few republic ships. Tears then started to form in Hunter's eyes as he then started crying.

"Hunter?" Sabine asked as she got infront of Hunter. "Hunter why are you crying?"

Hunter then embraced his wife with a big hug while still crying. "Because I thought this day would never come" Hunter said which made Sabine cry as well and the others joined in for a group hug.

* * *

Later the Ghost crew flew to Mandalore and flew inside the capital dome and landed on the landing platform. The crew stepped out of the Ghost then Hunter saw Ahsoka,ran up to her and hugged her.

"It's over mom" He said "its finally over "

"I know sweetie" Ahsoka said crying "I'm so proud of you"

"So am I" Atana said as she hugged her grandson.

"Thanks Grandma" Hunter said

"Don't forget us" Ursa said approaching the young couple with a young infant in her arms. This infant had light brown hair,wearing a blue baby out fit and had white torguta markings on his face. This baby's name was Axel Archer Hunter and Sabine's son.

"Someone missed his Mommy and Daddy* Ursa said as she handed Axel to his Father.

"Hey buddy" Hunter said in a soothing voice "Were you good for Grandma Ursa? I have good news for you,we won which means no more war and that means you can have a peaceful childhood"

"Well peaceful might a stretch" Sabine joked making everyone laugh.

"I promise you'll have a better life then we did Axel" Hunter said kissing his son on the forehead "You can count on it"

"Well I hate to cut this moment short" Ursa said "But we should get going. The people of Mandalore are waiting to hear from their new King and Queen"

"Coming Mother" Sabine said as the others got on a transport.

"I love you Queen" Hunter said

"I love you too King" Sabine said as they shared one last kiss before getting on the transport and ready to start their new lives

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


End file.
